the host
by koopapa
Summary: Les jours sur la Terre son compter, l'humanité disparaît, nos esprit tuer, nos corps volés. Raven Rayes survivante solitaire rencontre sauve la vie par inadvertance d'une âme en cavale. Curieuse et prise de pitié elle l'aidera a trouvé une rédemption, A la recherche de la paix de nombreux obstacle leurs feront face, du danger mais aussi des mains tendus.
1. les règles

Règles pour reconnaitre une âme dans son hôte :

Règle n°1 : les hôtes ont un halo argenté aux yeux, présence d'une âme intégrée cela représente l'absence d'humanité dans l'hôte.

Règle n°2 : l'âme intérieur est naturellement extrêmement gentil, la méchanceté, la violence et autre émotion négative n'existe pas chez eux, ils sont une boule de gentillesse qu'il est impossible de ne pas voir.

Règle n°3 : une âme ne sait pas mentir

Règle n°4 : si toi, un jour humain tu en croise une et qu'elle te voit, elle aura automatiquement peur de toi. Elle voudra alors appelé les autorités pour qu'il vous attrape.

Règle de survit pour un humain :

Règle n°1 : ne fait confiance à personne, surtout à un hôte.

Règle n°2 : si un jour tu en rencontre une et qu'elle t'aperçoit, tu as deux choix, sois tu fuis, sois tu la tue.

Règle n°3 : ne va jamais en ville en plein jour seule, sois toujours accompagné avec une paire de lunette de soleil sur toi, si tu te fais attraper cette simple pair peu te sauvé la vie.

Règle n°4 : fait toi discret

Règle n°5 : pris pour que le lendemain sois meilleur


	2. Chapter 1

Je regarde le ciel, les étoiles éclair la nuit de leurs rayonnement froid, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me n'arguait du haut de leur voie lactée. Je soupirai et mit mes mains sur mes épaule pour essayer désespérément de me réchauffée, les nuits commençais à devenir froide et je n'avais sur moi qu'un manteau miteux en jean sombre avec en dessous un débardeur usé et troué bordeaux. Je errai dans les rues abandonner dans ce qui fut jadis l'une des plus belle ville du monde, maintenant laisser à l'abandons et déserté de leurs habitant depuis que notre espèce fut colonisé par une race étrangère (pour ne pas dire extraterrestre) appelé âme. Dans toute ma vie j'ai eu la chance dans voir une hors de son hôte, ça ressemble plus à un mille pattes lumineux et argenté aux multiples tentacules, dire que cet être lent et inoffensif rentre dans votre corps pour remonter jusqu'à dans votre cerveau pour mettre votre esprit en hibernation et prenant contrôle de votre corps pour faire leurs propre vie, tu ne peux pas la combattre tu ne peux pas la faire sortir tu es à la merci d'un insecte lumineux qui mesure a peut prêt deux centimètre. Des pacifistes disaient-ils, faire régner la paix sur la Terre. Maintenant les humains qui ne sont pas possédés doivent se cacher et se battre pour survivre sur une terre qui ne nous appartient dorénavant plus, recherché, traqué par des hôtes spécifique, pour vous emmener dans leurs laboratoires fouiller nos souvenirs puis contrôler.

Je soupira faisant sortir une brume clair qui disparut rapidement vers le ciel, je regarda autour de moi, rien n'avais changer, seule la végétation commençais a reprendre c'est droit, fissurant le goudrons des routes ainsi que des trottoirs et grimpant sur les bâtiments, mais rien n'était détérioré, aucune voiture n'était abimé, aucun carreau ou vitraux sur les immeuble et autre magasin abandonner n'était briser ou même fissuré, on pouvait bien voir que les anciens habitant était partie de leurs plein grès emmenant avec eux affaires et souvenirs. Laissant la ville qui ne dormait jamais dans un silence morbide et assourdissant pour l'oreille humaine. Anciennement appelé New York elle fut considéré comme trop pollueuse, trop lumineuse, trop habiter, une fourmilière abandonner.

Une chair de poule s'étala sur tout mon corps faisant des allés retours incessant, j'avais froid, j'avais faim, j'avais sommeil. Je regardai autour de moi dans l'espoir de voir une fenêtre ouverte pas trop haute ou proche d'une échelle de secours pour que je puisse m'abriter et dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Mais rien, tout était fermé surement a clé, je soupirai et mis mes mains devant ma bouche pour les réchauffer en soufflant dessus.

 _Journée de merde._

J'essayai d'ouvrir quelque porte mais tous était fermé, verrouiller. Moi qui croyais que les âmes ce faisait confiance laissant tout ouvert, laissant le monde entier entrée. Je tournai sur la cinquième avenue, une rue autrefois bondé de monde et de voiture toujours en mouvement, toujours avec du bruit, mes oreilles sifflaient quand je rentrai dans la rue, le silence limite bruyante pour mon ouïe me faisait mal, le vent était moins fort coincer entre les hauts bâtiments, mes pas résonnèrent sur le goudron abîmer, qui aurai crue qu'un jour quelqu'un aurait pu marcher au milieu d'une rue aussi vivante que celle-ci ?

Je me mis à scruter les bâtiments en quêtes d'abris, en vain. Soudain des bruits de pas rapides résonnèrent dans la rue, rebondissant sur les murs il était impossible de savoir d'où il arrivait. Mon corps se figea tandis que mon cœur se mire à battre tellement fort que j'eus peur qu'on puisse l'entendre a des kilomètre. Je tournai sur moi-même essayant tant bien que mal de savoir d'où parvenais le bruit. Rien, aucun indice ne me disais, je mis une main dans ma poche ou se trouvait ma seule et pauvre arme pour me défendre, un vieux tourne-vise usé et rouillé qui pourtant était la chose la plus précieuse depuis mes années de cavale. Je regarda à ma droite un cul-de-sac sombre ou des poubelles publique était rangée sur les coté d'un des immeuble, j'allai les rejoindre pour aller me cacher quand on percuta violement me faisant tomber à terre, je roula en gémissant, mon épaule s'écorcha sur le sol froid et un courant d'air sur celle-ci me laissa deviné que j'avais un trou. _« Super »._

Je m'assis doucement et regarda ce qui m'avait foncé dessus, en face de moi une humaine, une fille, était au sol la tête sur le goudron les mains planter au sol, son corps tremblais comme une feuille et elle semblait dans un pire état que moi. C'est cheveux blond, sale et emmêlés ne me laissais pas voir son visage. Je m'approchai d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et recula violement en gémissant de frayeur, son corps tremblant tellement fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le contrôler.

« Hey » lui dit-je doucement pour la calmer « tout va bien, je ne te ferai pas de mal »

Je vis les muscles de c'est bras et de son dos se détendre à moitié et les tremblements se faire plus saccadé, doucement elle leva la tête. Je vis d'abord des lèvres tremblante, écorché et sale, puis un nez rond noir de saleté puis une paire de yeux bleus, bleus comme un ciel d'été sans nuage, chaud et reposant, d'un bleu d'océan impétueux et vaste, des yeux luminescent, un halos argenté rayonnant grâce à la lumière des étoiles, comme si on avait intégré deux lampes sur chaque iris.

Des yeux non humains.

Mon cœur bondi dans ma poitrine et je sautai en arrière en criant, je tendis mon tourne-vise prêt à lui asséné un coup au moindre mouvement de sa part. J'avais réussi à me faire discrète pendant plus de cinq ans, solitaire et vagabonde, personne ne connaissait mon existence et encore moins les âmes, alors comment se fait-il qu'une d'elle se tenais en face de moi et dans cette accoutrement ?

La jeune fille tendis une main face à moi, ce mit a pleuré son visage déformé par la peur, la souffrance et la tristesse. « Aidez-moi » réussi-t-elle à dire entre les tremblements de sa voix presque inexistante, le hoquet de frayeur et les larmes qui dévalais ses joues déjà bien trempée.


	3. Chapter 2

« Aidez-moi »

Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête comme une balle de tennis

« Aidez-moi, répétât-elle, ils vont revenir ! »

J'avais déjà entendus parler d'âme qui jouait la comédie, faisant semblant d'être du coter des humains pour ensuite les trahir quelques jours après. Ils vont être déçu de savoir que je suis seule et avec un peu de chance (je ne compte pas trop la dessus mais bon) ils me laisseront l'esprit sauf. Je n'ai rien qui peut les intéressés, je n'ai aucun souvenir important pour eux et puis plus le corps est jeune plus il est facile pour l'âme de la contrôler. Du haut de mes 20 ans je faisais partie de la branche d'âge limite pour leur intrusion mental.

Je repris rapidement contenance et baissa ma main toujours tendu qui tenais mon tourne-vise et fusilla l'âme en face de moi, la colère et le dégout monta en flèche. Je me levai prêt à sois la frapper sois à m'enfuir, j'avais le choix et le temps je pouvais donc me décidée sans faire de choix trop hâtive.

Soudain des bruit sourd perça le silence de la longue avenue, mon sang se glaça quand je reconnue distinctement le grondement de moteur de plusieurs voiture, puis au loin des phares apparue de nul par, au vue du nombre de lumières elles devaient être au moins, cinq ou six. Mes jambes se mire à trembler et je regardai autour de moi une cachette. Mon regard se posa sur le cul-de-sac de tout à l'heure avec les énormes poubelles, elle était assez large et grande pour m'abriter voir plus.

Je me mis à courir mon souffle devenant rapidement saccadé, je m'étalai au sol mes jambes devenant mole au moment où j'arrivais derrière les bennes. Une fois avoir repris mes esprits et mon souffle je regardai l'avenue, la jeune âme n'avais pas bougé, tremblant encore plus qu'avant, ses larmes coulant a une vitesse ahurissante, elle regardait autour d'elle en poussant des gémissements de terreur. Ce que je vis en elle était la peur, la véritable peur, celle qui te clous au sol et que ton esprit te crie que tu vas mourir. Elle était terrifier, mais pas de moi, de eux, des siens. Je fronçai les sourcils, ma tête avait pitié de cette créature pathétique mais mon cœur me criait qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant et quelle devait vraiment avoir des problèmes avec eux pour qu'elle soit dans cette état. Et puis n'oublions pas, les âmes ne savent pas mentir et celle-là il était sûr qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant.

Je poussai un soupir et sortie de ma cachette et courus vers elle, arriver à ces coter elle me regarda elle avait l'air surprise, terrifier, perdue et suppliante.

J'espère que ce n'est pas des conneries.

Je mis mes mains sous ses aisselles et la leva, elle était incroyablement légère et fine, son pull troué marrons cachais son corps qui devait être incroyablement fin, je la soulevai et la remit sur pieds puis je pris sa main et couru vers ma cachette, je l'entendis haletée et trébucher plusieurs fois sans pourtant tombée, je regardai ou en était le groupe de voitures. Avançant lentement elle n'était tout de me même plus qu'as une dizaine de mètre de nous et par chance les phares n'était pas encore braquer sur nous. Au moment où nous arrivions dans la rues, les lumières éclairèrent notre ancienne position, je la poussa derrière les poubelles et la suivit rapidement, je m'agenouillai le cœur battant dans ma gorge. Je la regardai, elle c'était au moins un peu calmée mais n'arrêtais pas de pousser de hoquets qui ressemblais a des gémissements entrecoupé et pas très glamour. J'entendis soudainement une voiture arriver devant la rue, je plaquai d'un seule coup ma main sur la bouche de la jeune âme qui poussa une crie de surprise avant d'essayais de se faire discrète malgré les hoquets qui fessait sursauter son corps. Je restai silencieuse la bouche ouverte pour éviter de faire du bruit.

Une première voiture.

Je me penchai doucement pour laisser apparaitre uniquement un œil hors de ma cachette pour guettée.

Une deuxième.

Je me fis violence pour contrôler ma respiration quitte à la coupé, pour ne pas haleter trop fortement.

Une troisième.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler et une douleur sourde pointa le bout de son nez dans le bas de mon dos signe d'une mauvaise position.

Une quatrième.

Je soufflai et me replaçai normalement me posant contre la benne. Je fermai les yeux et enleva la main de la bouche de la jeune possédée, qui avait arrêté ces hoquets et de trembler. Au bout de quelque minute je tournai la tête vers elle et la regarda. Elle devait avoir mon âge voir un peu moins, son corps et son visage montrait bien son manque de nourriture, ses joues creuser, son cou trop maigre et je pouvais l'os de ses épaules vue que l'une était dénudée à cause de son pull devenue bien trop grand pour elle. Sa peau était pâle, limite transparent, on pouvait presque voir ses veines, elle avait un air cadavérique, pourtant derrière tout ça on pouvait très bien discerner une beauté timide et innocente, une bouche bien dessiné malgré quelle sois noir de saleté, un nez rond et fin et des yeux parfait. Je la regardai de haut en bas puis repoussa un soupir et regarda le mur en face de moi.

« C'est toi qu'il cherche ? » dit-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Je la sentie me regarder puis baisser la tête et acquiesça.

« oui » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je fermai les yeux et souffla.

Dans quoi je m'étais fourrée.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjours à tous.**

 **J'aimerais remercier Ashor3, Nanoush et JennaHope pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir vos messages.**

 **Sûr ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a laisser un petit commentaire :)**

* * *

« Pourquoi il te cherche ? »

Cela faisais plus d'une heure que nous étions là, derrière les poubelles, assise a même le sol glacé par le temps, l'air passai entre mes vêtements me mordant la peau qui s'amusais à me faire frissonner sans une seconde de repos. Je regardais les étoiles qui brillaient de milles feu. Les yeux de l'hôte, capteur de lumière était deux phare argenté qui me troublait et me gênais. C'était comme voir deux halos luisant dans une nuit noir, ce n'était pas normal et je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle me fixait, comme si rien qu'avec c'est globe oculaire elle pouvait me contrôler et dévorée mon esprit, ainsi j'évitais tout contacte visuelle.

« Je suis recherchée »dit-elle d'une voix plus calme.

Elle avait fini de pleurer depuis au moins une demi-heure et les hoquets avais fini par se tarir au bout de dix minute, la laissant exténué, fatiguer et les yeux gonfler et rouge.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-je curieuse. « J'ai trahis ma race » dit-elle en simple réponse qui ne satisfit pas du tout, bien au contraire, mais je vis le malaise dans les yeux de la jeune âme et décida de ne pas aller plus loin. « Du coup, tu comptes faire quoi ? » elle me regarda surprise, je ne la fixai pas pour autant laissant mon regard toujours tournée vers le ciel, je changeai de position me mettant en tailleur pour essayer de refaire passer le sang dans mon arrière train qui gelai sur place. « Je… je » dit-elle les sourcils froncé en pleine réflexion intérieur. « Je cherche un endroit où personne ne pourra me trouvé, où je pourrai vivre en paix » un rire jaune sortie de mes lèvre. « Et bien ma vielle » dit-je en me tournant enfin vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu à intérêt pour toi, d'être patiente, car je la cherche aussi et tu sais quoi ? Cela fait cinq ans qu'elle me glisse entre les mains cette rédemption. » « Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec d'autre humain ? » Je soupirai. « Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis je ne veux pas m'attacher à des personnes qui peuvent se faire attraper et me trahir le lendemain »

Elle ma regarda puis leva la tête vers le ciel. « J'ai entendu parler d'un groupe d'humain pas loin d'ici, ils n'ont jamais été trouvé et font beaucoup de dégât, avec eux tu ne risques pas de te faire trahir avec eux. » je lui lançai un regard noir. « Pourquoi tu te préoccupe de moi, ce n'est pas parce que je tes sauvée la vie que tu dois jouer directement la gentille petite meurtrie » elle leva les mains en signe de défense mais je pouvais voir danser dans ses yeux des flammes impétueuses, elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire, mais elle avouait sa défaite aujourd'hui. « Je me préoccupe de tout le monde. » je soupira et regarda le mur en face de moi. « J'avais oublié votre gentillesse insupportable. »

Nous restâmes sans parler pendant dix minute, ce fut quand le sommeil commença à tirer mes paupière vers le bas que je me levai, l'hôte me regarda surprise de me voir me mouvez.

« C'est ici que nos chemin ce sépare » dit-je en m'étant mes mains dans mes poches. « Je vais chercher un endroit où dormir, tu devrais en faire autant, les nuits se refroidi de plus en plus et ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il gèle. » sur mes mots je commençai à sortir de la rue, je l'entendis se relever et courir maladroitement puis s'arrêté. « Je connais un endroits si tu veux » dit-elle en haussant la voix. Je soupirai, elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille. Je me retournai. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide » « peut-être mais j'ai tout de même de quoi te mettre à l'abri, j'ai même du chauffage et de la nourriture » quand le mot nourriture et chauffage sortie de sa bouche que mon estomac se réveilla grondant son mécontentement et une douce chaleur se propagea dans mon corps, l'image d'un feu de cheminée dans un chalet avec un fauteuil et des plaids apparut dans ma tête. Que ce monde me manquait…

« Repart le lendemain si tu veux mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, tu ma sauver la vie à moi de te rendre la pareil. » je la regardai et souffla, résigner. « Où ça se trouve ? » dis-je en croisant les bras. « Pas très loin » dit-elle en trottinant pour se mettre à ma hauteur. « Le lendemain je partirai » dis-je alors qu'elle prenait les devant, elle hocha la tête alors que j'emboitai son pas.

Nous sortîmes dans l'avenue et avancèrent vers le bout c'est-à-dire la ou je voulais aller avant de la rencontrer. Etant devant moi je pouvais la regarder, elle portait un jean sombre troué et tacher de partout avec bien sur son pull marrons qui lui arrivait bien en dessous des fesses. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Comment ça se fait que tu es un abri avec le chauffage et de la nourriture alors que vue ta corpulence on a l'impression que tu n'as pas mangez depuis deux mois » dit-je soudain suspicieuse. Elle ne fit pourtant rien continuant de marcher l'air sûr. « C'est le cas, ça fait trois semaine que je n'ai pratiquement rien mangée, j'étais partie, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, je suis donc revenue ici et c'est là qu'ils mon retrouver. » je hochai la tête, sa tenais la route.

Apres dix minute nous sortîmes enfin de la cinquième, elle tourna à droite vers une ruelle petite et discrète ou seule des immeubles était alignés tous identique, elle avança passant devant quelques une et s'arrêta enfin en face d'un des bâtiments, elle s'avança vers l'entrée principale et tapa au digicode et dans un petit bruit la porte se déverrouilla et l'hôte ouvris la porte. Nous montâmes plusieurs étages et nous arrêtâmes devant une porte en bois vernis, elle n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser des clés que la porte s'ouvrit quand elle actionna la poignet, c'est là que je me mise à comprendre et à m'insulter de fille stupide, les âmes laissais bien leurs maison ouverte, c'était juste la porte d'entrée des immeubles qui était verrouiller par un code.

« Comment a tu fais pour connaitre le code de l'immeuble ? » dit-je a la jeune fille en restant sur le perron. Je la vit rentrée prenant c'est aise. « C'est le même code pour tous les immeubles de la ville, il fallait juste savoir qui le connaissais et j'avais de la chance, j'avais une vielle amie qui habitait ici avant, c'était pendant une conversation qu'elle me la dit, je ne pensais pas à quelle point elle m'aurait aidée. »

Je rentra et arriva dans un grand appartement vide mais spacieux, un grand salon avec une fenêtre qui donnait sur un immeuble en face, la salle de bain était petite mais assez pour accueillir une baignoire douche, un lavabo, des WC et des étagère, deux pièce qui devait servir de chambre était vide et enfin une cuisine ou je fus surprise de toute la nourriture stocké a l'intérieur, en majorité des boite de conserve il y avait de tout, des paquet de pate, de la viande mit sous vide ranger dans une glacière portatif remplis de glaçons. Je salivais déjà de savoir ce que j'allai mangée ce soir. Dans le salon se trouvait une cheminée d'angle classique, de la même couleur du mur c'est-à-dire beige. L'âme s'afférait à allumer une feu en craquant des allumettes après avoir mis un peu d'alcool pour aider à brûler, bientôt les flammes apparue et une douce chaleur envahit bientôt la pièce pour le bonheur de mon corps qui frissonnais de plaisir.

« L'électricité et le gaz a été couper » dit l'hôte qui partit dans la cuisine, « j'ai donc une gazinière de camping pour faire chauffer les boites, prend celle que tu veux » elle ne-ce le fit pas dire deux fois, je fonçai dans la cuisine et choisi un plat consistant et bourratif, je voulais me pété l'estomac pour ne plus avoir faim pour au moins deux jours. Je pris une boite de cassoulet et une soupe pour quatre personnes à la tomate. Apres quelque minute d'attente interminable pour estomac, la boite de cassoulet fut prête, l'âme me donna une cuillère et je me posai en face de la cheminée pour manger sans m'arrêtée, mon corps jouissais de bonheurs, un toit, de la chaleur et de la nourriture c'était tout ce qu'il demandait et j'avais réussi à lui offrir tout d'un coup…. Enfin _elle_ avait réussi à m'offrir tout d'un coup. J'avais fini ma boite en un temps record mais mon estomac en demandait encore. Je la vie arriver avec deux bols de soupe et m'en tendis un pour enfin s'assoir a même le sol en face du feu. Je pris le bol et bus sont contenus mais avec cette fois plus de lenteur. Le silence plana laissant juste entendre les crépitements du feu. Le son était reposant à mes oreilles et mes yeux se firent bien plus lourds et plus difficile à les forcer à les garder ouvert.

« Si tu as besoin de prendre une douche ou un bain, tu peux » dit-elle brisant le silence me réveillant subitement. « Il y a de l'eau chaude » je la regardai. « Comment tu as fait pour en avoir ? » « J'ai fait redémarré la chaudière, nous avons toute l'eau de New York pour nous toute seule. » cette idée me fit sourire et je reposai mes yeux sur le feu, je fini mon bol et me leva pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte, me retourna et la regarda. « Je ne connais pas ton nom ? » elle me regarda et me souris doucement. « Clarke » dit-elle, je hochai la tête, « Raven ». Puis rentra dans la salle de bain. Pour une raison que j'ignorais une phrase résonna dans ma tête.

 _Elle n'est peut-être pas si méchante que ça._


	5. Chapter 4

**bonjours/bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **j'aimerais d'abord m'excuser de la sortie de ce chapitre qui est plutôt tardive, car je voulais la posté lundi mais le lycée ma prend beaucoup de mon temps donc je n'est pas trop le temps de retranscrire mes notes en word, mes chapitre vont donc être posté au minimum une fois par semaine selon mon temps d'écriture, d'inspiration et de boulot ;) mais ne vous inquiété pas je pense toujours a vous ! bref !**

 **tout d'abord je voudrais remercier tout ce qui continue a me lire et a m'envoyé des reviews, sa fait super plaisir et encourage a aller plus loin dans mon histoire.**

 **ce chapitre est un peu plus compliqué, avec beaucoup plus de conversation et quelques découvertes. j'espère que vous aimerez, si vous voyez des problèmes ou des passages pas compréhensible n'hésitez pas, toute critique et la bienvenue.**

 **sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et une joyeuse fin/début de journée**

 **koopapa**

* * *

Apres avoir passé plus de deux heures sous la douche et d'avoir directement pris un bain qui dura plus d'une heure, je sortie enfin de la salle de bain seulement habillée d'une serviette autour de la poitrine. J'avais usée presque tout le savon, en même temps après avoir lavée mon corps au moins quatre fois et plus de cinq fois mes cheveux, à la fin le savon normalement beige était devenu noir. Pendant ce temps j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir, l'idée de restée encore une journée me titillais l'esprit, mais, la confiance que j'avais pour Clarke n'était pas encore sûr a cent pour cent.

J'arrivais dans le salon, où la chaleur de la cheminé m'accueillis, me faisant frissonnée de plaisir, Clarke, elle, était toujours assise au même endroit sirotant un bol fumant ressemblant à du thé, elle avait les yeux rivée sur une carte de la région. Le parquet grinça sous mes pieds nus la faisant sursauter, elle me regarda puis me sourit. « Dans l'une des chambres il y a des habits plus chaud et plus neuf que ceux que tu portais avant. » Je hochai la tête et entra dans l'une des ancienne chambres, au sol était plier sur le sol, un simple jean clair et un pull noir trop grand. Une fois habillée je repartie au salon et m'assis au côté de l'hôte qui avais les yeux rivée sur la feuille, concentré.

« C'est quoi ? » dit-je en touchant du bout des doigts le papier, des gribouillis et des notes était étalé sur la carte, des villes était surligner ou d'autres encore, barré.

« Mes destination passé et future » dit-elle toujours concentrée.

« Et sa donne quoi ? »

elle montra du doigt la ville Niagara Falls « ma prochaine destination »

« pourquoi Niagara Falls ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien, c'est devenu une ville fantôme, les risques que des patrouilles d'âmes par la et quasi nul et si ils arrivent je peux me cacher à Allejheny nationnal forest » elle me montra une tache verte sur le papier. « Au pire le lac ontanio et Enie peuvent me servir, que sa sois pour l'eau, la pêche ou encore comme source d'énergie »

je la regardai surprise, elle était tellement réfléchis et précise, c'était des réflexions d'humain fugitif, non d'âme malsaine.

« Tu fais toujours ça pour trouver un endroit sûr ? » dit-je en la regardant

« oui, il faut avoir tout sous la main, que sa sois pour vivre ou se sauver ? »

je me sentais bête, elle organisait tout, et moi qui n'avais même pas une carte pour me repérer, je me rendis compte soudainement que malgré qu'elle soit une âme, elle réfléchissait comme une humaine. Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça va faire combien de temps que tu es dans ce corps ? » dis-je en me rapprochant du feu pour me réchauffer

« trois ans à peu près » dit-elle doucement en posant les yeux sur le feu, perdu dans c'est souvenir.

« Est-ce que l'humain peut se réveillé ? Enfin dans ta tête ? Elle peut se manifesté ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Certaines âme peuvent l'entendre, voir même, n'arrive pas à la contrôle, l'ancien propriétaire de mon corps n'avais pas réussi, il est devenu fou et a voulu mettre fin à ce corps. Alors après avoir été transplanté sur un autre, il la prit et la balancer par-dessus une fenêtre d'immeuble et la laisser tomber, mais… l'humaine était vivante quand elle tombait. Son esprit c'est éteint mais son corps a survécu. Quand on ma implantée j'ai vécu les dernier instant, le dernier souvenir du corps. Je n'en n'est donc aucun de son ancienne vie, de sa d'humaine. »

Je frissonnai en la fixant, même si c'est âmes avais des avis pacifistes, elle pouvait aussi faire preuve de cruauté.

« Pourquoi tu as gardé un nom humain ? Et pas… vos bizarités de surnom comme marche-sur-les-plaines-violette ou autres trucs incompréhensible ? »

Elle me sourit doucement l'air amuser.

« À mon ancienne planète on m'appelait Tête-dans-les-étoiles, quand j'ai reçu ce corps on me demanda qu'elle nom je voulais avoir. M'ayant dit l'ancien nom de mon corps, j'ai voulu le garder, pour qu'elle reste, même après toutes les choses horribles qu'elle a dû voir, vivante, grâce à son nom. »

Je lui souris en retour.

« C'est gentil »

« et toi ? Tu étais la quand les première âmes vous on envahit, comment c'était ? »

« Plus calme que dans les films » rigolait-je « en fait sa c'est fait réellement en douceur, dans ma ville sa avais commencé par le boucher du coin, il mettait des lentilles de couleur pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir son changement de propriétaire, puis petit à petit toute la ville de huit cents habitants fut possédé. Nous avons fui, moi et ma mère quand ils commençaient à devenir trop collant, trop gentil, voulant toujours nous invité à des repas conviviale. Ma mère en était devenu parano, elle commença à barricader la maison, nous ne sortions que la nuit pour voler de la nourriture. Au bout de trois mois, les autorités sont venu nous cherché pour nous emmener dans leurs labos, nous avons fui le jour où ils ont défoncer notre porte, nous avions déjà quitté la ville… nous avons erré pendant au moins deux long années allant de ville en ville, regardant le monde s'effondrer, l'humanité disparaître, nos esprits contrôler. C'était un soir d'hivers comme celui-là que j'ai perdu ma mère, nous avions dormis dans une ancienne galerie marchande, je m'en rappel avoir dormi avec ma mère sur des matelas dans un magasin de literies, c'était la première fois depuis des années que je m'allongeais sur du confortable. Puis il y eut une fouille, qui aurait crue qu'une patrouille faisait des ronde toute les nuits ici, nous nous somme caché sous un bureau, quand ils sont arrivés dans le magasin, ma mère est sortie de sa cachette et à commencer à courir entrainant avec elle la patrouille… je me rappelle être sortie à mon tour puis essayer de la retrouver… je savais qu'elle gardait toujours à l'arrière de son pantalon un pistolet qu'elle ne voulait utiliser quand cas d'extrême urgence. Elle était entouré, aucun moyen de fuir, c'est là qu'elle le sortie et le pointa sur sa tempe… elle tira, son corps et son esprit irrécupérable. Ils prirent le corps et je ne la revis plus jamais. Depuis je suis seule. »

Clarke me regarda le regard embué de larme, et je me rendis compte que moi aussi, ma vision c'était troublé, même quand j'avais vu ma mère tomber à terre, son sang s'étalant sur le sol, je n'avais pas versée une seule larme, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi une boule c'était logé dans ma gorge demandant à ressortir en un pitoyable gémissement, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux faisant disparaître le trouble dans mon champ visuel et ravala la boule de tristesse avec difficulté.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle doucement.

Je secouai la tête et me leva, je me sentais tellement stupide, je venais de racontée ma vie a une âme. Voilà pourquoi rester avec des personnes était mal, il te fait faire des choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler.

« Tu pars le lendemain ? » dit-elle derrière moi, sa voix était pleine d'espoir et je compris pourquoi elle était si gentille avec moi.

 _Elle ne voulait pas rester seule._

« On verra sa demain » lui dit-je en me retournant pour lui sourire. « La nuit porte conseil »

Mais dans ma tête c'était déjà clair.

* * *

 **surtout n'hésitez pas a commenté, critique (bonne ou mauvaise) ou vous voulez parlez de ce que vous avez manger ce soir, je me ferrai un plaisir de vous répondre :D**

 **question au lecteur: quelle est la décision de Raven ?**


	6. Chapter 5

**bonsoir/bonjours tous le monde !**

 **c'est avec plaisir que je vous livre le chapitre 5 qui à été pondue en une soirée tellement j'était inspirée, alors je ne vous cache pas que j'ai particulièrement aimée ce chapitre. et pour votre plus grand plaisir il est plus long (4 pages) et rien que pour vous faire plaisir j'ai déjà fini le chapitre 6 et j'entame déjà le 7 !**

 **j'aimerais remercier les reviews pour le chapitre dernier ça fait toujours un immense plaisir de les recevoir et de vous répondre le plus vite possible (de grooooos pavé comme je sais si bien faire!)**

 **j'aimerais aussi faire un disclamer car je l'avais oublié celui-la ! alors les personnages sont entièrement a Kass Morgan (l'auteur des livres the 100 que je vous conseille vivement, pour les fan de Bellarke vous allés être servi !) et l'univers est entièrement a Stephenie Meyer (l'auteur des Âmes vagabonde dont je vous conseille aussi)**

 **alors un petit mot pour les curieux:**

 **pour ceux qui ont lut le premier tome des Âmes Vagabonde je me suis informer si il y aurait une suite et bien oui ! ce livre sera une trilogie et seule les titres des tomes sont donné, le deuxième s'intitulera "the seeker" (le/la traqueur/se) et le troisième "the soul" (l'âme). les dates de sortie ne sont pas encore donné ils sont alors encore en écriture.**

 **bien après tout ce blabla je vous laisse a la lecture du chapitre.**

 **bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de commenter, toute critique et la bienvenue.**

 **koopapa**

* * *

J'étais partie dormir dans l'une des chambres vide de l'appartement, allonger par terre, je regrettai bien vite de ne pas être restée dans le salon pour être prêt de la cheminé, car un courant d'air sortant d'une fenêtre mal isolée me fit grelottée toute la nuit, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de m'endormir en frissonnant. Je me réveillai grâce au rayon du soleil que je recevais en plein visage, malgré la dureté du sol j'avais repris beaucoup de force et tout ça grâce a Clarke, je me levai faisant craqué mes articulations, contrairement à hier soir, j'avais trop chaud, le pull que m'avais passé l'âme retenais bien la chaleur me faisant limite transpirée je sortie de la chambre pour arriver dans le salon où la cheminée était éteinte, j'entrai dans la cuisine où Clarke faisais chauffer de l'eau.

« Salut » dit-je en baillant.

Elle sursauta et me regarda avant de me sourire

« Bonjours, bien dormi ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Bien, comme à chaque fois que je viens ici »

« Pourquoi tu ne restes donc pas ici ? » dis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise

« À cause des patrouilles » dit-elle en versant son eau chaude dans un bol « elles sont fréquente, à peu près une fois par mois ils fouillent tous les immeuble de New York, je dois changer de cachette à chaque fois, ce n'est pas facile à chaque fois et je ne veux pas vivre ma vie à changer d'appartement tous les mois »

Je hochai la tête et posa mes yeux sur la carte étalé sur la table.

« Tu pars quand pour Niagara Falls ? » dit-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de moi son bol a la main.

« Le temps d'avoir toute les affaires qu'il me faut, à peu près une semaine »

« Une semaine ! C'est énorme ! Il te faut quoi ? »

« Le plus important serai une voiture, puis des vêtements de rechange, il sera bien de prendre de la nourriture en plus, pour être sûr, puis que je vérifie que les routes que je vais prendre ne seront pas surveiller et enfin ranger tout ce beau monde dans la voiture »

Je hochai la tête encore une fois et réfléchis la tâche principal est d'avoir une voiture ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile, on pouvait très bien en volé une ici, mais la plupart des voitures garé était fermé et leurs clés sont dans un des milliers d'appartement dans la ville et fracassé la vitre et la faire démarrer grâce au fils de contacte était pas du tout discret et elle (ou moi) pouvait se faire prendre en deux seconde. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution.

« Il faudra aller à la ville la plus proche et en volé une » dit-je en regardant toujours la carte.

« Pas le choix » dit-elle les yeux dans le vague la tête dans on bol.

« Je t'accompagne » dis-Je en la fixant, elle plissa les yeux

« Pour me la volé juste après ? Non merci »

« Non, mais parce que je suis mécano je peux servir et puis si sur la route on peut en prendre une deuxième je ne suis pas contre. »

« pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'une mécano !? » dit-elle en se levant l'air énervée.

« Rhoo ! » dis-je sur le même ton en levant les mains en l'air « c'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais que je reste ? »

Elle me fusilla du regard

« La nuit porte conseil »

Un lourd silence plana dans l'appartement. Soudain Clarke bougea pour sortir de la cuisine vers l'entrée.

« Prend ce que tu as besoin. »

Et elle ouvrit la porte et sortie la claquant derrière elle me laissant seule avec le silence devenu assourdissant. Je regardai la carte pendant quelque minute avant de poussée un grognement et de me lever. Je n'allai pas la laisser partir seule !

Je sortie de l'appartement et dévala les escaliers de l'immeuble, une fois arriver dehors je regardai de chaque côté de la rue, je la vit marchant en plein milieu de la rue à ma droite, ce fut avec le plus de discrétion possible que je la suivis.

Au bout de deux heures de marche, une petite ville apparue à l'horizon, elle devais abriter à peu près une centaine d'habitant et on pouvait voir les deux seule bâtiment haut, un centre de soins et bâtiment de patrouille, mes muscles se tendirent quand on arriva vers les première maisons d'habitation, je me cacha derrière une voiture pour échapper à un regard en arrière de Clarke, elle aussi n'était pas à l'aise et rien que sa démarche saccadé pouvais prouver son stress, la mienne se caractérisait a une boule dans la gorge m'empêchant de respirée normalement, en même temps… je me trouvais dans un ville remplis d'âmes, en plein jour en train de suivre une autre âme qui elle est recherché par son espèce, de quoi être stresser et dans le pire des cas, fou. Non mais franchement qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

Je la vit tourner vers une station-service garagiste et entra dans le magasin, mon cœur rata un battement et courue me cacher derrière une autre voiture plus proche du bâtiment pour entendre la discussion a l'intérieur.

« … temps aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? » dit le caissier, un homme au ventre rond habiller d'une chemise à carreaux sale pleine de tache noir.

« Oh oui ! » dit Clarke avec joie. « Je pourrais enfin planter mes bourgeons pour qu'ils dorment tout l'hiver ! » je roulai des yeux, mais c'est quoi cette conversation !? « J'ai laissé ma voiture dans votre garage, j'aimerais savoir si elle était réparé » dit Clarke les yeux pétillant d'espoir avec un sourire long jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oh ! Oui ! » Dit l'homme en frappant dans c'est main l'air ravie. « Bien sûr ! Vous avez de la chance je l'ai fini il y a deux jours »

Il alla vers la sortie Clarke sur c'est talons. Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux, une âme venait de mentir délibérément et parfaitement à une personne de son espèce.

Clarke et le garagiste sortirent du bâtiment et j'eus à peine le temps de tourner autour de la voiture qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de voiture en métal à quelque mètre de moi. L'homme l'ouvris et fit apparaitre derrière un 4x4 rouge que je reconnue comme un Land Rover defender 110. Mes yeux s'agrandis quand je la vit. Comment savait-elle qu'une voiture comme celle-ci était en réparation dans une ville aussi minuscule que celle-là ? La jeune âme ne cachai pas sa surprise et sourit de toute c'est dents en faisant le tour du véhicule. Le garagiste disparut pour revenir quelque seconde plus tard avec les clés et les lui a Clarke.

C'est là que je vis, sur un panneaux d'affiche public juste à coter de la jeune âme et en face du caissier, une annonce de recherche a son nom, on pouvait voir clairement son profil en photo avec en gros la phrase « fugitif rechercher : Clarke Griffin » mon sang se glaça quand je vis l'homme poser les yeux dessus et faire une tête effrayer, il se retourna et fonça vers un téléphone fixe. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et me derrière la Land Rover. Alors que j'allais appeler Clarke pour fuir, une foule d'âme habiller d'un costume en cuir blanc l'entoura dans le garage. Le visage de la fugitive se décomposa quand elle comprit qu'elle était coincée. Furtivement j'ouvris la porte de la voiture le plus doucement possible et monta dans la voiture côté conducteur, la paire de clés était sur le siège passager, je poussai un soupir soulager et pris le trousseau les mains tremblante. Je regardai dehors quand je l'enfonçai dans le contacte, le groupe d'âmes c'était rapprocher et parlais gentiment à Clarke qui commençais à paniquer cherchant un échappatoire. Au moment où je tournai la clé un vrombissement résonna dans toute la pièce, tout le monde sursauta et me regardèrent. « Monte ! » hurlais-je a Clarke qui me regardaient surprise et perdue. Elle m'obéit en sautant dans la voiture, j'écrasai alors la pédale d'accélération, les pneus arrière crissèrent avant de laisser partir la voiture à toute allure, les traqueurs se décalèrent rapidement pour éviter de se faire écraser. Quand nous sortîmes de la ville Clarke se repositionna sur son siège en soufflant. La panique qui coulait dans mes veines se transforma en colère, me montant la moutarde au nez.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! » en regardant la route « a tu eus la moindre idée de ce que tu faisais !? »

« J'avais tout prévue ! » dit Clarke sur le même ton en me foudroyant du regard « mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un panneau d'affiche publique juste à côté »

« Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as eu quand j'ai décidé de te suivre !? À cette heure-ci tu seras déjà renvoyer sur une autre planète ! »

« Merci ! » Crachat-elle en me lançant une deuxième fois un regard noir.

« Maintenant » dit-je plus clament « tu ne fais plus rien seule »

« Sa veux dire » dit Clarke les yeux rond « que tu restes avec moi ? »

« Oui » dit-je en la regardant pendant quelque seconde dans les yeux avant de reprendre le fil de la route.

* * *

 **bien voila la fin de ce chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous à plus, au risque de me répétée n'hésitez pas a laisser une petit commentaire sa fait super plaisir et sa m'encourage pour la suite !**

 **prochain chapitre: une discutions importante.**

 **au plaisir de vous répondre.**

 **passez une agréable journée/soirée.**

 **koopapa**


	7. Chapter 6

**bonjours/bonsoirs everyone !**

 **voila enfin ce chapitre dont j'ai du mal a postée je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais le lycée me prend tout mon temps ainsi que la recherche d'un stage, mais entre deux exercice de maths et une obtention de stage le chapitre 6 de the host et ENFIN là !**

 **bref ! j'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plus en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a écrire celui là, on en apprendre beauuuucoup plus sur Clarke, même si il est plus court il est plutôt important pour la compréhension des personnages.**

 **merci encore pour vos reviews ils me font super hyper ultra méga plaisir, court ou long, gentil ou méchant j'adore les lirent !**

 **bref après le blabla passons au chose sérieuse, je vous laisse a votre lecture.**

 **passer une bonne soirée/matinée/journée (bref !)**

* * *

Cela faisait une demi-heure que nous roulions en directions de l'appartement, on pouvait voir à l'horizon le haut building de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Pour l'instant personne ne nous poursuivais que sois devant ou derrière nous. Je roulais rapidement et remarqua avec stupeur que le tableau de bord montrait le taux d'électricités dans la voiture montait à plus de de cinq cent pour cent, cette voiture, malgré son gabarit et son taux d'éjection d'énergie, était complètement électrique et avait un stockage incroyable.

Les âmes pouvaient faire preuve d'une grande ingéniosité et d'imagination.

« Comment tu savais qu'il y avait un 4x4 dans cette station ? » dis-je les yeux rivée sur la route

« Je le savais pas » dit Clarke doucement « si il n'y aurait eu rien, j'aurais trouvé une excuse et serai aller au prochain garage et j'aurai fait cela jusqu'à ce que j'aurais eu ce que je voulais »

J'étais subjuguée.

« Toi, une âme, tu arrives à mentir ? »

« Quand tu deviens une fugitif tu apprends bien vite à ne plus être ce que tu étais avant »

Sa voix était devenu froide et distante, mais je comprenais tout à fait ce qu'elle ressentait, sa avais été la même chose pour moi.

« Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il te poursuive ? » dit-je difficilement, je ne voulais pas la gêné mais ma curiosité avais pris les devants.

Elle restât silencieuse quelque seconde, elle mit ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules comme pour se réchauffer et remonta ses jambes vers sa poitrine.

« Parce que j'ai volé ce corps » dit-elle en baissant la tête, sa voix était devenu un murmure et si la voiture n'aurai pas été silencieuse comme une ombre je n'aurai pas entendus sa phrase.

Je fronçai les sourcils

« Mais tu m'avais que- »

« Je tes mentis ! »

« Alors explique-moi »

Elle fut d'abord surprise de ma réponse, avait-elle cru que je lui crierai dessus ? C'était l'heure des déclarations, les engeulades seront pour plus tard.

« Je venais d'arriver sur votre planète, on m'avait donné un corps qui avérais être celui d'un ancien Rebel. Il faut savoir que, quand nous arrivions nous n'avions pas le choix de notre hôte, c'était lui ou rien. Quand je suis rentrée dans son esprit, son dernier souvenir est arrivé » Sa voix se mise à trembler. « Il était entouré de traqueurs, aucune porte de sortie puis une âme en face pointa une arme vers lui et appuya sur la détente. » elle ferma les yeux aux souvenirs de se passé. « Trois mois après j'avais réussi à oublier son passé et à vivre ma vie avec lui, j'étais devenue soigneuse, je travaillais au centre de soin d'une petite ville reculé sans histoire et tranquille. Quand elle vint me voir, la traqueuse qui avait tué de sang-froid mon humain, elle commença a me poser plein de questions, pour savoir si je me souvenais du passé de mon corps, elle voulait savoir si je savais ou le groupe avec qui il vivait résidait… mais savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, je ne lui faisait pas confiance. J'ai commencé à lui mentir, disant sois des réponses vagues sois que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Sauf qu'un jour elle le découvrit, comment j'en ai aucune idée, mais elle est devenu complétement folle, elle commença a me surveillée, jour et nuit, me suivre ou que j'aille, que croyait-elle ? » Elle eut un rire jaune. « Que j'allais voir les potes rebelle de mon corps ? Je voulais juste vivre une vie normale, je n'étais qu'une simple soigneuse, qui aidait les nouvelles âmes qui venait d'arriver et soignais les blessures de ceux qui étaient plus maladroit. Puis un soir, alors que j'avais fini le travail plus tard, j'étais rentrée à pied habitant près de mon point de travaille, je la vit en face de moi avec dans c'est bras, Charlotte, une jeune âme de douze ans qui venais de rentrée pour la première fois dans un corps humain, la… la traqueuse tenais une arme sur la tempe de la jeune âme, qui pleurait de terreur, les yeux de l'adulte reflétaient la folie et la démence. « dit moi la vérité ! » avait-elle criée « donne-moi la position du groupe rebelle » je lui ai dit que si je lui disais ce quelle voulais il y aura des pertes comme ce qu'avais vécu mon ancien corps. Peut-être que j'aurai du lui dire, mais quoi que j'aurai fait, quoi que j'aurais dit, il y aurait eu des morts. Et mon choix a fait de Charlotte l'une d'entre elles. Elle appuya sur la gâchette logeant la balle dans le crane de la petite fille, ni le corps, ni l'âme n'avais survécu, je mettais accroupie au près d'elle alors qu'elle était allonger sur le sol inerte, je me rappelle… de la flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait sur le goudron, il avait taché mon pantalon de son horrible couleur écarlate. La traqueuse qui avait reculé pour s'enfuir m'avait laissé avant de crier que si je ne lui disais rien elle continuera à faire du mal autour de moi. J'ai donc fuit, ma ville si tranquille, mon travail qui passionnait, ma vie que je pensais parfaite. J'avais entendue parler d'une âme devenue folle à cause d'un esprit rebelle, il avait changé de d'hôte et balança son ancien corps du haut d'un immeuble, le corps de l'humaine étant toujours disponible après le choc, elle avait été recueillis dans un centre de soin en attendant une âme pour être utilisée. Apres avoir fait quelque recherche sur Clarke je suis partie la cherché, un corps comme celui-là n'aurait jamais été suspecté, j'ai donc volé le corps et après mettre extrait de mon ancien hôte de force à avoir intégré Clarke, j'ai enterré le corps pour que la Traqueuse ne puisse jamais le retrouver et l'utiliser a mauvais escient. Mais quelque jours après les avis de recherche à mon nom fit le tour du pays, je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à me retrouver mais je me suis retrouver avec ma race et une folle allié au fesse. Mon ancien nom étant Tête-dans-les-étoiles je dus changer pour prendre celle de l'humaine pour ne pas attirer l'attention »

J'étais choquée, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, les mains qui tremblais, je dus ralentir la voiture pour me concentrer sur la route, je soufflai comme si j'avais fait de l'apnée depuis le début du récit. C'était poignant, c'était horrible ! Même une âme ne devrait pas vivre ce genre de chose ! Des sueurs froides coulèrent sur ma nuque me faisant frissonnée de dégout. Savoir que la folie pouvait toucher même des êtres aussi pacifiste qu'eux pour leurs faire faire des choses aussi cruelle me dégoutais et la moutarde me monta au nez.

Mais malgré ça je me trouvai des points commun avec la jeune âme à mes côté.

On avait tout perdue et ont recherché la paix.

« On doit quitter la ville au plus vite » dis-je d'une voix ferme

* * *

 **voila voila ! c'est la fin ! ne pleuré pas, je vous promet le prochain le plus rapidement possible.**

 **au prochain chapitre : les préparatifs et départ !**

 **j'espère que ça vous a plut, n'hésitez pas laisser un message de votre visite, que sa sois ce que vous avez manger ce soir ou il y a un an, la dernière critique du match de quidditch, de votre dernier brossage de dent ou encore ! on ne sais jamais de ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

 **n'hésitez surtout pas je suis a votre écoute et je vous répondrais le plus rapidement possible.**

 **passer une agréable journée/matinée/soirée (je me répète je vous jure...)**

 **koopapa**


	8. Chapter 7

**veuillez me pardonner de mon retard! deux semaines je sais c'est énorme ! mais ma dernière semaine de cours était remplis de contrôle et avec un BEP blanc en fin de liste ! enfin cette semaine j'ai du m'occuper de mes cadeaux et de l'animation pour Noêl avec ma famille, je n'est donc pas eut beaucoup de temps a vous consacrez (vous et ce chapitre). Mais enfin me voici !**

 **j'espère que vous avez passez un joyeux Noel ! moi j'ai reçu des livres ! la suite de the 100 le tome 2 et 3 que j'entâme a peine ! je vous les conseille vivement ils sont énorme ! mais par contre vous devriez oublié TOUTE l'histoire de la série car elle ne se suive aucunement ! j'ai aussi eut "Les cœurs brisés" de Amelia Kahaney ainsi que sa suite "Les invisible" j'ai flashé pour l'histoire ainsi que sur leurs couverture tout a fait magnifique des que je les aurais fini je vous en parlerait plus sérieusement !**

 **parlons de Stephenie Meyer ! j'ai vue a la librairie a côté de chez moi, que la réécriture de Twillight et enfin sortie, le tome 1 et en magasin DONC il peut y avoir deux alternative ! sois elle commence ENFIN a écrire la suite des "âmes vagabonde" et la je me ferrai un plaisir infinie à l'acheter SOIS qu'elle continue sa réécriture ou la on est bon pour attendre encore un long moment !**

 **bref ! c'était les News du moment !**

 **ce chapitre est plus court cette fois-ci, et il n'est pas très garnis, mais il m'aide pour la suite qui sera sous le point de vue d'une autre personne et je vous promet que sa va bouger ENFIN !**

 **bref ! encore un speech trop long désolée ! et désolée de mon retard !**

 **joyeux Noel a tous et bonne vacance !**

* * *

Une fois arrivée à New York Clarke m'aida à retrouver l'appartement, une fois arriver nous mirent le maximum de provision dans la voiture, au bout de deux heures à monter et descendre les escaliers nous avions au moins un moi de nourritures mais seulement trois semaines d'eaux potable si nous faisions des économies. La nuit était tombé sur la ville et j'avais les jambes en feu, alors que je m'asseyais bruyamment sur le sol en poussant un lourd soupire j'essayai d'allumer le feu de la cheminée en faisant le moins de gestes possible, j'étais sûr de ne pas pouvoir me lever pendant un moment, mes muscles se convulsais par l'effort que je leurs avais fait, j'étais sûr d'avoir des courbatures le lendemain. Clarke, elle, était toujours debout dans la cuisine cuisinant le reste de nourriture que nous avions laissé pour le finir. Pendant le chargement de la Land Rover nous avions décidé de partir le lendemain matin, même si la jeune âme n'était pas trop d'avis, voulant d'abord les routes, mais nous n'avions plus le temps les traqueurs allais bientôt être prévenue et passerons la ville qui ne dors jamais au peigne fin.

Elle revint quelque minutes plus tard avec deux bols remplis à rebord de pâtes et de petit morceaux de viandes, elle me le tendis et commença à manger en silence, la nourritures était toujours quelque chose de nouveau pour mes papilles, redécouvrir le sucré, le salé, l'acide et l'amer revenais a une explosion de goûts sous la langue et l'une des plus belle sensation du monde.

Je n'avais plus la force de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Au bout d'une demi-heure à essayer de garder les yeux ouvert je m'assoupie finalement prêt du feu. Je me réveillais le lendemain avec une douleur lancinante au dos et au cou. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je me rendis compte que j'étais resté assis en tailleur toute la nuit la tête et le dos courbés. Je me remis donc droite tandis que la douleur me coupa le souffle, je me levai enfin et chercha Clarke des yeux, le salon était vide laissant juste la cheminée expiré son dernier souffle. Des bruits dans la cuisine me confirmèrent de sa présence dans la salle. Mon odora se réveilla quand il huma une douce odeur d'œufs et de bacon, le me monta a la bouche et j'entra dans la salle ou deux plats était disposé sur la table tandis que la jeune âme s'acharnais sur une poêle ou quatre œufs restait collé, elle poussa un soupir avant de laissé tomber l'idée de les décroché, elle le posa alors sur la table et sortie des oranges qu'elle coupa en deux pour les pressé dans ces verres, une fois le morceau utilisé elle le mit à la bouche. C'est à ce moment-là, que je décidai de me manifester, je me raclai la gorge, la jeune âme sursauta en poussant un petit crie, le morceau d'orange glissa de sa bouche sans un bruit de sussions avant de tomber au sol. Je regardai le fruit au sol alors qu'un silence plana dans la cuisine. Soudain, un pouffement sortie de mes lèvres qui se transforma en rire, bien vite, Clarke me suivie avec un rire rayonnant, mélodieux et clair. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et des crampes à l'estomac me coupèrent rapidement la respiration. Toute les émotions passaient à ce moment-là, le stress du départ, la peur de se faire prendre, l'espoir d'une rédemption possible et surtout ce moment stupide de l'orange dans la bouche de l'âme qui était tombé dans la pire des manière et surtout la classe là qu'elle Clarke avait fait. Apres plusieurs minutes nous fumes enfin calmés, cela avait détendu l'atmosphère ainsi que les esprits. Nous nous assîmes et commença à manger l'assiette en face de moi, puis quelque fruits. Une fois finis je pris une douche profitant de mon dernier lavage avant un moment encore indéterminé, une fois lavé, coiffer d'une queue de cheval et remit les mêmes habits. Je repensai à mon ancienne vie, ma vie d'insouciance, ma vie d'innocence, où je changeai trois fois d'habits et jetait la nourriture parce que je n'avais plus faim. Maintenant quoi que je fasse je gardais toujours les mêmes habits et manger à sa faim était devenu une Danré rare et précieuse.

Je soupirai et sortie de la salle d'eau pour la laissé a Clarke. Après une heure de préparation tout le monde fut fin prêt à partir, le reste de nourriture que nous n'avions pas mangés fut descendu dans la voiture et les maigres couvertures qui nous servais la nuit était rangés dans la Land Rover, dix minute plus tard on était dans le 4x4, Clarke au volant moi à cet côté avec la précieuse carte routière en main. L'âme mit la voiture en marche et nous dîmes adieu à l'appartement et à New York.

Apres avoir utilisé des pistes et des petites routes de campagnes cahoteuse. Nous rejoignîmes une autoroute dont je ne voyais pas la fin, à l'horizon les montagnes qui c'était habillés d'un manteau gris pour la saison. Le chauffage réchauffa rapidement la voiture à telle point que je dus enlever mon pull me laissant avec mon ancien débardeur, Clarke fit bientôt la même chose se retrouvant avec un t-shirt à manche fine gris mais qui devait autrefois être blanc, une des bretelles –à droite- était effiloché au point qu'elle pouvait casser à tout moment.

La jeune âme n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, le fous rire de ce matin n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, elle regardait toute les deux minutes les rétroviseurs, ces mains serrai fort le volant, les yeux faisant des aller retours entre la routes et les miroirs. L'autoroute était peu utilisé, juste une dizaine de voiture était devant nous et seulement trois derrière, je fixai sur le retro' une vielle camionnette grise, leur bâche a l'arrière bougeais avec la vitesse du vent, les conducteurs était deux hommes, le visage fermés, portant des lunettes de soleil. Je fronçai les sourcils. _''Serait-ce des humain ?''_

Apres deux heures de lignes droite nous nous arrêtâmes pour se dégourdir les jambes et manger un peu, je vis la camionnette passer devant nous dans un courant d'air, je la regardai sens allée au loin alors que Clarke s'approcha de moi un sandwich et mes lunette a la main.

« Tien, dit-elle en me souriant, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans la journée. »

Je les prix, les mis sur mon nez et mordais dans le pain garnis les yeux toujours sur la route.

« J'ai mis des bouteilles d'eaux a porter de mains, au cas où si on a soif pendant le trajet. Ainsi que les couvertures, on risque de rouler de nuit. »

« Ok, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Bon vas te reposer c'est moi qui conduit ! »

Je courrai jusqu'à la voiture et sauta sur le siège, calmement l'âme pris position à mes coter dans les bras une couverture. Je démarrai la Land Rover et repartie tandis que Clarke piquait du nez la tête dans le drap.

Apres une demi-heure de trajet, je commençais a m'ennuyer ferme, faire de la ligne droite était insupportable et je ne voulais pas mettre de la musique de peur de réveillée Clarke qui dormais a point fermé. Je regardai dans le rétroviseur pour voir si des patrouilles étaient derrière nous, mais juste les rares voitures roulaient calmement. Je poussai un énième soupire d'ennuis et retrouva a l'horrible ligne droite de bitume qui se profilais devant moi. Soudain mon sang se glaça, cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence ! Alors que je passai une station-service une vielle camionnette grise exactement comme celle qui était derrière nous autrefois, la voiture qui était arrêter c'était remise en route et était dorénavant roulait à mes cotée. Des sueurs froides coulèrent sur ma nuque et je regardai la route alors que je sentais le regards des deux hommes sur moi.

« Clarke ? » dit-je réveillant la jeune âme

« Quoi ? » dit-elle endormi.

« On a un problème.. »

* * *

 **voila la fin le prochain arrivera plus rapidement que celui ci je vous le promet je bosse déjà dessus !**

 **bref ! j'espère qu'il vous aura plut, n'hésitez pas a commenter sa fait toujours plaisir !**

 **bonne fin de journée à tous !**

 **koopapa**


	9. Chapter 8

**je vous promet d'être dans les temps et me voila avec 2 semaines de retards je suis impardonnable mais je vais devoir vous dire que je ne pourrais postée mes chapitres a temps, car je suis actuellement en stage ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps. bref ! sinon j'espère que vous avez passez d'agréable vacance une merveilleuse soirée de nouvelle an et que la reprise n'est pas trop dure. pour moi tout va bien !**

 **ce chapitre que je vous offre est bien plus long que les anciens pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. j'ai VRAIMENT adorée écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que punaise il dépote ! je ne vous dit rien d'autre !**

 **aujourd'hui nouveau point de vue qui est sur CLARKE je tient a le préciser sinon vous serez perdue.**

 **très** **bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Le mot 'problème' me réveilla complètement, les yeux grands ouverts, me redressant sur mon fauteuil.

 _Des patrouilles ? Je n'aurais jamais d'eut dû dormir._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''des problèmes '' » dis-je mes mains devenant moite.

« Une camionnette nous suit depuis un moment » dit Raven regardant sont rétroviseur.

Je me calmai directement et poussa un soupire et m'avachis sur le siège grossièrement.

« C'est normal on est sur une autoroute » lui dit-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Les humains 'vous jurent…_

« Merci j'avais remarquée » dit Raven d'un œil mauvais. « Au début ils étaient derrière nous -»

« Attend » dis-je ironiquement. « Et comme par magie ils sont passé devant ! »

« Arrête ! Et écoute-moi ! Au début ils étaient derrière nous, puis quand nous nous sommes arrêtées je les ai vues nous dépasser. »

 _Leurs esprits sont vraiment très fin et vif dite moi !_

« Sauf que quand nous avions repris la route je les vois revenir à nos côtés. »

« Ils ont surement pris la même station » dis-je pour la rassurer.

« Non, je les ai surveillés, ils ont continué, quand nous avons repris la route une demi-heure après je les vois arrivée sortant d'une autre station. Je te le dit Clarke ils en ont contre nous. »

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus férocement et je mes mains trouvèrent destinataire sur ma ceinture de sécurité.

« Mais… » Dit-je en ravalant difficilement ma salive. « Ce sont des patrouilles ? »

«Je ne crois pas mais, humain ou âme si ils nous prennent et pense que nous leurs voulons du mal nous sommes mortes… enfin surtout toi »

« Très rassurant je te remercie » dit en me tendant un peu plus sur mon fauteuil. « Donc… Ce sont des humains ? Tu en es sûr ? »

Elle hocha la tête le regard dur fixé sur la route. « Le soleil est derrière nous, aucune raison de porter des lunettes de soleil. »

Je me triturai les mains, la peur montant en flèche serrant mon estomac.

« Et tu crois… qu'ils nous veulent du mal ? »

Raven fronça les sourcils et fusilla la camionnette du regard.

« Qu'ils essaye un peu pour voir ! Ils auront la fureur de Reyes sur leurs consciences. »

Sur ces mots elle accéléra nous donnant de l'avance sur la camionnette. Je m'agrippai à la rampe devant moi.

« Pas trop vite je t'en prie Raven ! » Dis-je la voix tremblante légèrement. « On va se faire attraper par les patrouilles ! »

« Tu préfères quoi ? » siffla-t-elle « ma race ou la tienne ? De toute façon dans tous les cas on sera dans la merde. »

« Donc si j'assimile tes paroles nous sommes dans tous les cas, sois mort, transporter dans une autre planète et nos corps réutiliser »

« Exactement ! Tu comprends bien vite c'est bien, maintenant à moins que tu veuille que sa arrive, laisse-moi appuyer sur ce STUPIDE champignon ! »

Elle me lança un regard noir, alors que mes mains tremblante et moite s'accrochaient tellement fort sur la rampe que les jointures devenais blanche.

En tant qu'âme je restais très peureuse mais ce qui me terrifiais le plus était sans aucun doute la vitesse, voilà pourquoi j'étais devenue guérisseuse et planifiais chaque voyage, je devais être sûr que ma route était sans danger et surtout que j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour me sortir de n'importe qu'elle situation comme celle que je vivais actuellement.

Je regardai mon rétroviseur a mon côté, la camionnette était derrière nous, mais commençais à nous rattraper. Jusqu'à arriver à nos côté je les regardai et remarqua qu'ils faisaient de même.

« Cache-toi » dit Raven. « Il vont voir tes yeux et tu n'auras aucune chance de survie. »

 _A parce que j'en avais une !?_

Je collai ma tête au siège et regarda en face de moi. Mon cœur ce mit à battre trop vite. Je pris alors les lunettes que me tendais l'humaine pour les mettre sur mon nez.

« Je… je crois que c'est trop tard… » Dit-je dans un souffle tremblante.

Raven se retourna soudainement vers moi regardant par la fenêtre. Effectivement le conducteur de la camionnette semblait être au téléphone.

« Putain on est mort… » Dit Raven dans un souffle.

Les larmes me brouilla la vue tendit je j'essayais de respirée un minimum normalement et des hoquets nerveux me faisant sauter de mon fauteuil.

Soudain le vrombissement lointain d'un hélicoptère me fit sursauter et je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer une plainte. Je regarda Raven qui fixai les rétroviseurs l'air grave, je fis de même, l'engin arrivais vite et vers nous, je regarda l'horizon en face, à droite des plaine aride et grise, à gauche une grande forêt dense pris par l'hiver et la gelé. Rien pour nous aider à nous cacher.

Soudain Raven tourna violement la Land Rover sur la gauche, me collant a la vitre sous la vitesse, j'aperçue alors à l'orée de la forêt un embranchement fait de terre s'enfonçant dans la végétation. Le 4x4 si engagea sans difficulté absorbant les remous de la piste naturel. Les haut herbes et autres branche fouettait la voiture dont le bruit résonnais jusqu'à dans ma tête. Je me retournai pour vérifier si l'hélicoptère était à trousse. Rien. On avait réussi à le semer et la camionnette au passage, je poussai un soupir de soulagement tandis que tous les muscles de mon dos se détendaient au point de me fusionner avec le fauteuil. Apres quelque minute de route cahoteuse l'humaine décida de s'arrêtée cachée par les fougères et les arbres dense. Je descendis de la voiture et failli tomber à cause de mes jambes devenu du coton. Une fois stabilisé je regardai autour de moi et fut prise d'émerveillement.

Les arbres ne laissaient que peu passer les rayons du soleil laissant juste par ci par là des traits de lumière illuminant la flore. La végétation autour dansait doucement sous une petite brise fraiche d'hiver. Le sol c'était recouvert d'une fine couche duveteuse de mousse qui était blanchis par la saison. Les odeurs était plus forte et enchanteresse, allant a de la terre à celle des sapins en passant par les herbes folles. Tout ici respirais la tranquillité et la douceur, un endroit aussi calme me rappela a quelle point ce monde était merveilleux comme ils pouvaient être cruelle. L'une des planètes les plus difficiles à avoir pris, car rentrée dans un humain était quelque chose de très ascensionnelle. A la différence d'être chauve-souris dans le monde-des-chants* être un humain était bien plus difficiles a supporté, la pensée est la pire des choses, tout un tas de souvenirs bon comme mauvais prend le dessus de tes pensées jusqu'à te noyer, puis vient les émotions, ses sensation qui change d'un moment à l'autre. Un jour tu peux te réveiller avec le cœur « gonflés » et l'estomac qui fait des bons dans ton ventre ce qui est signe d'excitation intense clairement parlant de la joie ou de l'euphorie ou certaine fois tu ne peux parler a personne sans avoir d'horrible pensée, le nez qui te pique et la gorge qui se serre au point où on a envie de crier voir hurler au monde, cette émotions appelée « colère » et l'une des plus difficile a géré, mais le pire est que ils en ont toutes une palette, la peur (que j'ai souvent fréquentée en ce moment), l'amour, la compassion, l'extase, la rage, l'ennui, la tristesse, l'admiration… Toute une fleur d'émotions aux pétales de différente couleur sensorielle et de stade différents. Une chose que j'aimais beaucoup étudier mais que je n'ai jamais réussi à distinguer ou à différencier. Mais il n'y a pas que la pensée qui est difficile chez les humains, c'est aussi leurs corps, considérablement différents des autres espèces coloniser plus simple que les araignées* et bien plus difficiles que les Herbes-qui-voient*, les articulations de l'homme sont simple et complexe à la fois, le plus dur est leurs démarche ainsi que la synchronisation de leurs membres quand ils marchent ou font un mouvement quelque qu'onques. Une planète complexe et pourtant merveilleuse qui me forçaient à rester, tous les jours je voyais quelque chose, des paysages changeant évoluant se transformant. La planète Terre est la plus belle de toute celle que les âmes ont occupée.

Toujours dans mes pensées je n'avais pas vue Raven venir à mes côtés regardant aussi l'environnement. Soudain un bruit de végétations et de branches qui craque nous firent sursauter toute les deux, je me retourna pour voir avec effarement que la camionnette était maintenant en face de nous, arrêté, les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes firent leurs apparitions, toujours avec leurs lunettes de soleil sur leurs nez, l'un était pas plus âgés que moi, des cheveux semi long noir tiré en arrière, un rictus de dégoût sur les lèvres. Le second était plus et plus vieux, les traits du temps était marqué sur les côtés de sa bouche, il avait des cheveux noir lui aussi mais plus court et bouclés, une fine barbe grisâtre encadrais sa mâchoire, mais par rapport à l'autre il avait l'air plus calme et posé.

Raven se positionna devant moi et brandit le tourne vise face à eux, son visage se balançait entre la peur et la fureur, tandis que moi je restais là sans bouger, je ne savais pas me battre et encore moins me défendre, je n'avais rien sur moi qui pouvais nous aider et mes jambes commencèrent à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » rugit Raven au deux hommes « Laissez-nous tranquilles ! »

Le vielle homme leva les mains, puis enleva ces lunettes doucement comme si chaque mouvement pouvais nous faire fuir, ce qui dans mon cas n'était pas faux. C'est yeux était d'un marrons foncé comme le bois des sapins de la forêt.

« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Regardez, nous sommes comme vous. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, _comme nous ?_ Se pourrait-il qu'il n'est pas vu mes yeux et qu'il croie que je suis humaine ? Raven se tourna vers moi, elle pensait à la même chose.

« Laissez-nous tranquille » reprit-elle mais sa voix claquais bien moins qu'avant. « Nous ne voulons pas faire affaire à des rebelles »

« Vous risquez de vous faire attrapez par les patrouilles » dit l'homme toujours aussi calme.

« Nous avons réussi a nous débrouillez depuis que vous êtes arrivé. Nous voulons être seule non avec des humains qui se prennent pour des héros. »

« Des héros ? » dit le jeune garçon d'une voix plus meurtrière et même derrière c'est lunette je pouvais sentir son regard assassin. « nous faisons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour survivre et faire renaitre notre espèce et vous ? Vous faite quoi ? Vous vous cachez pour vivre. »

« Que je sache vous faite la même chose » dit-je d'une voix sifflante. « Nous nous cachons depuis plusieurs années parce que nous ne voulons pas la guerre entre deux espèce, nous sommes pacifiste et nous cherchons un endroits ou nous nous ne serons pas traqué. »

Je regardai le garçon qui me brulait littéralement de ses yeux caché derrière les lunettes.

« Murphy ça suffit » dit l'autre d'une voix calme mais autoritaire, puis se reposa sur nous. « nous sommes tout à fait d'accord avec vous, mais l'endroits que vous cherché n'existe pas encore, la seule chose que les humains peuvent faire pour l'instant c'est de ce cachés en attendant que les tensions se tasse, sauf que nous ne pouvons pas resté là a rien faire, vous pouvez venir chez nous, nous sommes nombreux et nous acceptons tout le monde. »

 _Tout le monde ? Les âmes aussi ?_

Mon cœur ce mit à battre plus vite et je regardai Raven qui était toujours fixer sur l'adulte l'air grave et concentrée.

« Jamais » Dit-elle. « Nous ne voulons pas de vous n'y de votre aide nous ne- »

Elle fut soudainement coupée par le vrombissement de l'hélicoptère. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine et je levai les yeux pour voir d'où provenais le bruit.

« Ils faut partir ! » cria l'homme pour se faire entendre. « Cachez vous chez nous le temps que les patrouilles s'en aille vous serrez libre de partir après. »

Je regardai Raven paniquez, elle fit de même.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix » me dit-elle puis elle hocha la tête à l'homme.

« Bien, suivez-moi » dit-il. « Nous ne sommes pas loin, je m'appelle Marcus et lui c'est Murphy. »

« Raven » dit l'humaine en restant toujours devant moi. « Et elle s'est Clarke. »

Il hocha la tête et avança à travers les fougères la tête tourner vers le ciel guettant l'hélicoptère qui faisais des allés retour au-dessus de nous. Je mis prestement ma main sur l'épaule de Raven.

« Tu veux ma mort ! » dit-je assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre mais pas assez pour les deux autres qui marchais devant. « On va dans une tanière remplis d'humain ! Ils me remarqueront directement ! »

« C'est juste pour le temps que les patrouilles partent c'est-à-dire ce soir au grand max demain matin, ils ne te remarqueront pas tant que tu gardes c'est lunette sur toi. »

Je n'ai jamais autant trouvé un objet aussi précieux que la paire qui tenait ma vie entre ces mains. Je devais tenir toute une journée au pire une nuit entouré d'humains qui seront prêt à me vriller la tête pour m'enlever d'un corps qui sans moi serai déjà mort.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que nous marchons et l'hélicoptère tournait toujours au-dessus nous mettant dans un état de peur mélanger a de l'appréhension. N'ayant pas l'habitude de marcher sur un sol aussi souple avec des herbe haute qui gêne, je trébuchai plus d'une fois et les égratignures ont bientôt envahis mon corps jusqu'à mon visage ou une coupure a la joue me brulais, m'énervant au plus haut point. Raven elle avançait sans problème évitant chaque branche qu'au contraire je prenais en pleine tête, elle avançait avec aisance et grâce, en même temps avec de si grandes jambes j'aurais surement fait la même chose et puis si je ne m'entortillais pas les pieds aussi facilement je suis sûr que j'avancerais bien plus facilement. Marcus et Murphy étant devant marchaient eux aussi sans problème, ce qui me faisais fulminer intérieurement, je me sentais si bête à marcher telle un canard c'était vraiment frustrant de voir que les autres y arrivais bien mieux que moi.

 _En même temps tu n'es pas née dans ce corps._

Un frisson passa sur ma colonne vertébrale et la peur revint de plus belle me tordant mon estomac, j'allais dormir chez des humains qui n'ont aucune idée de qui je suis. Si par mégarde il le remarque je suis sans conteste morte.

Bientôt nous arrivâmes devant de gigantesques rochers, une barrière minérale qui était aussi grand que les arbres, je me surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Plus on approcha plus le sol devenais sableux et se dérobais sous mes pieds, sans s'hésités, les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans un trou dans la roche qui devais faire au moins trois mètres de hauteurs mais qui était fin au point que je devais me mettre dos aux murs pour essayer de passer tout en rentrant mon ventre déjà assez fin. Une fois arriver je ne pus que laisser échapper une exclamation ébahis, la grotte était immense et quelque fissure laissais passer la lumière du soleil laissant un aspect chaux à l' endroit, la végétation était moins présente mais quelque fougère et mousse par ci par là nous rappelais que nous étions en forêt. Les autres ne me laissèrent pas le temps de m'arrêter pour admirer l'endroit qu'ils continuèrent leurs chemin à travers un des nombreux tuyaux sombre de la grotte, j'avalai ma salive et avança derrière eux, bientôt la lumière se fit rare jusqu'à disparaitre complétement, je dus m'aider de mes mains pour à avancer, soudain je percutai quelque chose qui semblait être Raven au bruit du grognement sourd qu'elle poussa.

« Bien » dit Marcus, sa voix se percutant sur les murs dans un petit écho. « À partir d'ici je vais devoir vous demander de vous laisser faire nous allons vous bander les yeux, on ne sait jamais. »

Je sentie une main me toucher l'épaule, je sursautai et bondit en arrière sauf que je me tapai un mur me cognant violement ma tête, je gémis et me frottant alors que je sentie la main me toucher une nouvelle fois l'épaule.

« Ce n'est que moi. » me dit Marcus. « Ferme les yeux je vais te les bandés, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas »

Sa voix était calme et douce est un calme agréable pris possession de mon corps qui répondait avant ma tête : la confiance. Une chose nouvelle pour moi, mais dont j'acceptais avec plaisir.

 _Il est humain ne l'oublie pas !_ Me dit ma tête. _Quand il saura qui tu et il te tuera et n'espère pas de lui qu'il t'enverra sur une autre planète._

Doucement Marcus me pris la main qui était ridiculesement petite par rapport à la sienne. Tout en lui respirait la gentillesse et le calme, une chose que je n'avais vue uniquement chez étoile-du-matin ma vielle amie dans mon ancienne vie, celle de la gentille guérisseuse qui n'avait eu aucun problème ou d'âme folle a ses trousse. Marcus me tira doucement m'invitant à avancer, il me disait chaque chose que je devais esquiver toujours aussi gentiment.

« Marcus ? » dit-je timidement.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par « nous acceptions tout le monde » ? »

« Tout simplement que nous ne faisons aucune différence entre nous, nous somme pareille dans un sens mais aussi diffèrent dans d'autre, c'est ça que j'essaye d'apprendre aux autres du groupe mais des personnes, comme Murphy par exemple ont un peu plus de mal le voir et à l'accepter. »

Mon cœur se gonflât une deuxième fois. J'avais une chance alors d'être acceptée !

Nous avançâmes doucement mais surement à travers le dédale de tunnels, droite, gauche, monté, descente, mon esprit qui au début essaya de mémoriser le chemin fut complètement perdue après deux minutes de trajet. Soudain on s'arrêta et Marcus me fit tournée plusieurs fois sur moi-même me rendant complètement perdue et déboussolée. Enfin il enleva le bandeau de mes yeux que je m'empressai à les garder fermés jusqu'à ce que je repositionne les lunettes sur mon nez.

La grotte n'était pas si différente que les précédents tunnels, sauf que la lumière du soleil avait complément disparut remplacer par une torche accrocher au mur et que l'air se faisait bien plus rare me prouvant qu'on était sous le sol. La pièce était circulaire avec des tunnels partout, aucun moyen de savoir par où je venais. Une soudaine claustrophobie me pris la gorge.

Marcus et Murphy reprirent la route dans l'un des tunnels en face de nous qui lui aussi était éclairée par des torche. Apres des droites, gauches et des changements de tunnel nous tombâmes dans une immense salle que sa sois en hauteur quand largeur, les murs était sculpter de façon à ce que des abris ressorte de la roche, au fond on pouvait voir de la terre fraîchement retourner, au milieu un long ruisseau d'eau clair traversais la salle pour disparaître dans un trou de chaque côté. Et au premier plan des tables était mise çà et là, Raven, Marcus, Murphy et moi surplombait la salle sur un plateau en hauteur avec des escaliers qui descendait jusqu'en bas desservant entre temps a d'autre tunnels. Au plafond un trou béant caché par une dense végétation mais qui n'empêchais pas d'illuminer la pièce toute entière.

« Il y a bien longtemps un fermier trouva par mégarde cette grotte » dit Marcus « elle est entièrement alimentée par des sources souterraine qui donne au sol sont taux de nutriment pour être fertile, une eau en continue sans pourtant noyer les plantations et au mur une flexibilité pour pouvoir construire des habitations comme vous pouvez les voir. Au fur à mesure du temps nous avons étalés notre ville souterraine en creusant des tunnels. »

« Combien de personne vivent ici ? » dit Raven qui avait les yeux ronds.

« La dernière fois que nous avons compté notre population, nous étions 569 habitants mais ça ne cesse d'augmenter avec les naissances, nous appelons cette endroits l'Arc. »

Je regardai la salle, quelque personne était éparpiller sois traversant des couloirs ou travaillant aux champs au fond. Marcus nous fit descendre pour arriver au sol, nous fument bientôt le centre de l'attention alors que le monde s'amassais autour de nous l'air heureux de nous voir. Tandis que moi je commençai à prendre peur. La discrétion était maintenant rater, je reculai un peu mais je sentie la main de Raven s'accrocher à la mienne me calment un petit peu.

« Elles s'appellent Clarke et Raven ! » dit Marcus assez fort pour que la population qui c'était amasser entendent.

On entendit soudain un crie puis on vit quelqu'un courir vers nous, des pardon étouffer se fit entendre tandis que les gens se décalais au fur et à mesure que la personne arrivais vers nous. Soudain elle nous fit face, une femme au trait tirée mais belle, des cheveux chantai clair tacheter de gris par le temps, c'est yeux était deux bille noir mais magnifique, elle avait l'air décomposé nous regardant moi et Raven, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle mit une main tremblante sur sa bouche. Marcus vint rapidement à sa rencontre et lui encercla les épaules en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. C'est là que mon corps se mit à réagir, un tremblement violement qui me fit presque tomber à terre, je reculai et serra plus fortement la prise de la main de Raven.

« C'est ma fille » murmura la femme « c'est ma fille »

Elle se détacha de Marcus et courue vers moi, Raven eut un mouvement de côté lâchant ma main, me laissant seule sans renfort. La peur me pris, plus grande, plus violente. La femme me pris dans ses bras, le choc me fit presque tomber, c'est là que les sentie, glisser, déraper pour enfin prendre le chemin du sol. Je fermai les yeux fortement alors que la peur me fit monter les larmes qui commença et dévaler mes joues, je ne bougeais plus les mains tremblante alors que j'entendis le cliquetis sur le sol.

Le bruit de mes lunettes qui tombent.

 ** _petit lexique:_**

 _chauve-sourie : non ce n'est pas les animaux qu'on connais je suis désolé. ce sont des créature aveugle qui chante et qui ont le dons de volé il habite dans le monde des chants._

 _araignées_ _: non ! ce n'est pas les arachnides de notre monde (et tant mieux si je puis vous dire !) habitant sur la planète des araignées, c'est l'espèce la plus développé trouver par les âmes, possédant trois cerveaux situé a chaque section de leurs corps, elle ont quatre membre qui leurs sert de pattes et a chaque extrémité des mains a douze doigts, chaque doigts ont six articulations ce qui leurs permet de manipuler avec précision et délicatesse (vous connaissez l'expression avoir des doigts de fée ? et bien la c'est la même chose sauf que ce sont pas des fée...) Elles ont douze yeux, un à chaque jonction des membres au corps, n'ont pas de paupières, seulement un faisceau de fibres pour les protéger, comme des cils en paille de fer. Leur peau est cuirassée avec des écailles comme les reptiles. Elles ont le poids approximatif d'une vache terrienne mais sont néanmoins petites et graciles. Leur planète est froide et grise, voilà pourquoi ses habitants ne voient qu'en noir et blanc et ont une sensibilité atrophiée à la température. Leur espérance de vie est très courte, mais les jeunes naissent avec tout le savoir accumulé de leurs parents. Elles se reproduisent par ailleurs très vite en générant de grands sacs remplis d'œufs. La notion d'émotion leur est quasiment inconnue, en revanche, les Araignées ont une clarté vertigineuse de la pensée, c'est-à-dire qu'elles sont capables de trouver une réponse à n'importe quelle question et de comprendre tous les concepts existants._

 _herbes-qui-voient :_ les Herbes-qui-voient sont des êtres enracinés, incapables de se mouvoir mais qui ont la possibilité d'entendre les pensées de leurs semblables. Ils possèdent 1000 yeux et vivent plusieurs siècles, se nourrissant, grâce à leurs feuilles, de la lumière des Soleils. En effet, cette planète aquatique est illuminée par deux Soleils, composée d'eaux grises et ayant une orbite elliptique.

* * *

 **voila ! c'est la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'ils vous a plut.**

 **il sens passe des chose hein ? je suis très fière de moi, j'ai voulus couper ce chapitre en deux mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument les rallonger donc j'ai laisser comme ça.**

 **n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit mot de votre passage sa serai super gentil ! j'aimerais aussi remercier les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre 7, je ne pensait pas qu'il allait plaire alors qu'il ne se passe vraiment pas grand chose.**

 **dans le prochain chapitre** **: Clarke est dans un sacrée pétrin, Raven essaie de l'aider mais elle n'est pas la seule et rencontre fatidique de plusieurs personne.**

 **c'est sur c'est dernière parole de que je vous laisse.**

 **passez une agréable journée, a la prochaine pour le prochaine chapitre !**

 **koopapa.**


	10. Chapter 9

**bonsoir/bonjours tous le monde !**

 **ce jour restera graver dans les anales car KOOPAPA à réussi a mettre son chapitre à temps voir même ! EN AVANCE ! ouuuuuuuh sortez le champagne... j'aime pas le champagne... le jus de pomme ! ouuuu c'est la fête... quoi ? c'est pas grave ? ah bon...**

 **bref je suis là pour vous présentez un chapitre en avance et surtout encore plus long avec plus de 2 000 mots word et plus de 7 pages en tout !**

 **alors ce chapitre est long mais il est pas ouf non plus, bon si ! il se passe des choses mais je suis pas tout a fait satisfaite, mais bon je vous laisse vous faire votre propre idées sur la chose.**

 **j'aimerais remercier les reviews qui ont été plus nombreuse que la normal ! j'était trop heureuse ! merci encore !**

 **merci à : Nanoush, Lauh, Bellarke-Princesse et Babidou1234.**

 **merci franchement vous etes les meilleurs !**

 **bonne lecture a tous !**

 **on se revoit en bas!**

* * *

Je gardai les yeux fermée, malgré la force que j'y mettais les larmes continuais de couler abondamment, personne ne parlait, attendris par un moment que je ne partageais pas et surtout que je ne comprenais pas. Qui-est – elle ? Pourquoi elle m'enlace ?

Elle avait dit plutôt que j'étais sa fille… oh non, elle croit que la fille est vivante.

Des hoquets nerveux me pris, j'entendis rire à mes côté.

« Allons Abby, laisse la respirée regarde elle en tremble comme une feuille. »

 _Si seulement c'était de ça…_

La femme se détacha enfin de moi et la panique qui ne m'avait toujours pas quittée monta en flèche.

« Clarke ! » La voix de Raven !

Je me retournai vers le son en tendant les bras, je sentie des mains prendre les miennes et dans l'une d'entre elles, mes lunette, c'est tremblante que je les remis. Je soufflai et rouvrit les yeux. Raven était devant moi, elle était tendue, je hochai la tête et elle poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux. Je me tournai enfin vers Abby qui était au bord de l'évanouissement, à ses côtés Marcus qui frictionnait les épaules me souriaient tendrement.

J'avais envie de vomir, j'étais un monstre, je faisais croire à une mère que son enfant était vivante, je me sentais pas bien, ma tête tournais, je commençais à voir trouble. Mes connaissances de guérisseuse prirent le dessus et je m'assis précipitamment au sol, Raven me rejoignis rapidement.

« Ça va ? » dit-elle mais sa voix devint écho résonant dans ma tête.

La foule s'agita et Marcus leurs demanda de partir, le monde s'en allèrent petit à petit nous laissant avec Abby et un autre que je ne connaissais pas. Il vint vers moi, grand, cheveux couleur corbeau et bien plus en bataille que ceux de Marcus, il commence à me parler mais je n'entends plus rien seulement un bruit de fond incompréhensible. Je commence à tourner de l'œil puis le trou noir.

Quand enfin je me réveillai je remarquai directement que j'étais allonger, mon cœur se mit à battre les mesure quand je sentie que mes lunette n'était plus sur mon nez.

« Enfin réveillée ? » dit la voix de Marcus résonant dans la pièce me faisant remarquer que nous n'étions plus dans la grande salle.

« Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

« J'ai les yeux sensible au soleil » menti-je le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

Je déteste mentir et non pas parce que je suis une âme ! Bon d'accord un peu quand même mais cette sensation de malaise qui te crispe le corps et fait palpité ton rythme cardiaque et une sensation désagréable et rien que le fait de ne pas dire la vérité me gêne affreusement.

« Il n'y a aucune lumière ici. » dit-il d'une voix douce.

J'ouvris les yeux délicatement, j'étais plonger dans le noir, je ne voyais pas les contours de la pièce, au fond un entrée sans porte qui donnait sur un couloir qui lui était illuminer grâce a des torches accrocher sur les murs.

« Ou est-ce qu'on est ? » dit-je sans bouger.

« Dans une des galerie qui nous sert de prison. »

Ma vielle amie la peur refit surface faisant bondir qui voulais sortir hors de ma poitrine tellement il était affolé.

Marcus soupira.

« On ta découverte quand tu étais évanouis, nous t'avons occulté, Raven à voulus s'interposez mais… »

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! » dis-Je paniquer la voix tremblante. « Je vous le jure ! Tout ce que je veux c'est être seule sans problème, c'est vous qui nous avais suivie pour qu'on aille dans votre Arc… moi je veux juste rejoindre Niagara Falls et ne plus fuir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? »

Sa voix n'était pas énervée au contraire, elle était douce et calme, il essayait de comprendre et le sentiment de confiance refit surface.

« Ma propre race… » Murmurai-je

« pourquoi ? » dit-il soudain intéressé

Il eut un silence, gênée, j'avais beau avoir une confiance naissante envers lui, ma gorge était nouée par l'hésitation, je me mordis les lèvres.

« Disons que… je détiens des souvenirs de mon ancien corps que j'ai caché la position de plusieurs cachettes rebelles.»

Il eut un silence puis un froissement et l'ombre de Marcus partir fans le couloir. Un petit gémissement passa sur mes lèvres, il m'avait utilisée… j'étais toute seule, ou est Raven ?

Je m'assis, ramena mes genoux vers moi, mit ma tête dedans et pleurât en silence. Quelque minute plus tard des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Je levai la tête et vit l'ombre d'une femme, une torche non loin illumina son visage, un visage jeune dans les même zones d'âge que mon corps, les cheveux de jais, des yeux foncés, un teint rosé et un corps à faire damné un saint. Elle était habillée d'un débardeur bordeaux et un pantalon serré lui mettant en valeur c'est grande jambes fine et musclé. Elle me fixa avec plein de curiosité non dissimulé.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » dit-elle

« Clarke » dit-je la voix enrouée.

« Non, ton vraie nom. »

Je fus surprise et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Nous… nous n'avons pas de réelle nom mais dans mon ancienne planète ont m'appelais Tête-dans-les-étoiles. »

« Tu as beaucoup voyagée. »

« J'ai habité dans deux planète, ce qui déjà bien car certain reste toute leurs vie à Origine. »

« Origine ? »

« C'est notre planète originel, on l'Apelle comme ça c'est plus simple. »

« Comment s'appelle celle où tu es allée ? Elles sont comment ? Comment sont les habitants ? Ils parlent ? »

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »

Il eut un silence et la jeune fille s'assis sur le sol contre le mur.

« Si tu nous voulais du mal tu nous l'auras depuis longtemps et tu ne te serras pas évanouie devant tout le monde, c'est complètement stupide de ta part je tiens à te le dire. »

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Octavia Blake, mon frère est au conseil, ils sont en train de débattre pour savoir si il te laisse ou non dans le corps de la fille à Abby. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Sous le choc, c'est notre médecin, c'est elle qui ta découverte. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Mais si vous m'enlevez de ce corps vous risquez d'être déçu… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est moi qui le fait vivre, je l'ai sauvé, son corps a tenu le coup mais Clarke… enfin celle qui vivait à l'intérieur en tant qu'humaine, n'y est plus… »

Elle se leva soudainement et courue dans le couloir pour disparaitre. Je soufflai, quoi que je dise je fais fuir tout le monde, je me remis en position que j'étais tout à l'heure. Dix minute plus tard, un vacarme insupportable résonna dans le couloir, bientôt un troupeau de personnes apparue dans ce qui me servait de cellule, certain tenant des torche enflammer, leur lumière m'éblouirent me montant les larmes aux yeux. Je reconnue bien vite Marcus ainsi que Abby et celui qui c'était approcher de moi avant que je ne tombe dans les vapes, d'autre personnes les suivait, une femme au trait marqué et aux cheveux blanc, un homme a la carrure impressionnante et à la peau comme l'écorce des arbres, il avait l'air d'un calme incroyable comme ci il méditait intérieurement. Abby elle semblait furax, peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'avança vers moi et me tira par le col de mon débardeur me levant violement, sa force était telle que je me retrouvais sur la pointe des pieds mon nez collée au sien, des larmes de rage coulait sur ces joues.

« Tu mens » me hurlât-elle en me crachant au visage. « Ma fille est toujours là et je te ferrai dégagée de là sale MONSTRE ! »

« Abigail, ça suffit ! » cria le plus jeune des humains.

Il s'approcha de nous et me séparât violement de l'emprise d'Abby, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'étala sur le sol, ma tête frappa le sol et un sifflement me vrilla les tympans, je grimaça en gémissement, un liquide chaud coula sur ma tempe droite que je devina très rapidement comme du sang, je levai la tête pour voir les garçons dos à moi faire face à Abby qui le fusillais du regard, son visage déformer par la colère et la tristesse.

« Dégage de la Bellamy » dit-elle en le poussant violement par les épaules, sans le faire bouger un seule millimètre. « Je vais tuer ce monstre de mes propre mains »

Je me mis à trembler violement.

« Tu n'as pas écouté ce que Octavia a dit ? » dit-il d'une voix grave et autoritaire qui n'allait pas du tout avec la jeunesse de son visage. « Ta fille n'est plus là »

« Elle ment ! » hurla-t-elle en me regardant de ces yeux déments. « Ce monstre ment elle veut juste rester dans ce corps qui n'est pas le siens ! »

Les larmes montèrent rapidement aux yeux et malgré ma tête qui me lançait violement je me levai en me tenant au mur.

« Je peux vous le prouvez. »

« Clarke non… » Dit Marcus en venant à mes côté en voyant que je tenais mal sur mes jambes.

« Je t'interdit de l'appeler comme ça » siffla Abby.

« Enlevez moi du corps et vous verrez, je suis la seule qui garde ce corps en vie »

« Tu n'es RIEN ! » hurla Abby qui sauta sur Bellamy pour pouvoir m'atteindre.

Je reculai et dérapa sur le sol rocailleux, je tombai a terre et me blessa le mollet, Marcus s'agenouilla à mes côté alors que je gémissais de douleur, ma blessure à la terre me faisait un mal de chien.

« Abigail sort de cette pièce ! » cria l'homme de couleur du bois.

D'un pas furieux elle sortit pour enfin disparaitre, la tension se détendue un peu. Bellamy se retourna, s'agenouilla en face de moi et examina ma blessure à la tête.

« Elle a besoin de se faire soigner » dit-il en regardant Marcus.

« Jaha tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ça ! Elle est innocente ! » Dit-il en se levant pour se mettre devant l'homme.

« Abby à raison » dit la femme aux cheveux blancs. « Il faut la retirée du corps de sa fille, c'est contraire au règle qu'on mit en place ! »

« Mais puis ce qu'elle a dit que Clarke n'était plus là ! » s'énerva Marcus.

« C'est à Jaha dans décidé. » dit Bellamy.

Il eut un silence, tout le monde tourné vers l'homme en question.

« Laisser moi le temps d'y réfléchir, pour l'instant on la garde sous surveillance et protection » dit –il. « Marcus tu à l'air de l'apprécier sa sera toi qui sera en charge d'elle, fait ce que tu veux, je te fais confiance. »

Sur c'est mots il partit suivie de la femme furibond. Me laissant seule avec Bellamy et Marcus. Le plus jeune le regarda d'un air grave les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » dit-il au concerné.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. » dit Marcus. « Elle n'est plus en sécurité ici et encore moins dehors. Je vais devoir trouvé du monde qui accepte de la surveillé, sans faire d'attentats. »

Ma tête tournais mais un hélant de colère me monta la moutarde au nez.

« Eh ho » dit-je d'une voix que je pensais forte mais qui partit dans un charabia de tonalité. « Je suis là aussi et que je sache je suis aussi concernée, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de votre sécurité, tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici. »

« Je suis désolé de contrarié sa majesté » dit Bellamy sarcastique. » Mais vous allez devoir rallonger votre séjour dans notre charmante ville souterraine. »

« Quoi ! » m'écriai-je avant de gémir alors que la douleur dans ma tête refit surface bien plus violement. « il ne veulent pas de moi, je veux partir faisons ça et comme ça tout le monde sera content. »

« Rectification, ils veulent ta mort, un pas hors de cette salle toute seule et il te saute dessus, un pied dehors et ils te traqueront pour te tuer de peur que tu dises notre planque et je suis assez d'accord avec eux. »

« Fait gaffe à toi humain » sifflai-je en plissant les yeux, levant un doigt vers lui. « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une âme que je ne sais pas me défendre. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça princesse, dommage que tu sois coincée ici et en plus de ça blesser. »

J'allai foncer sur lui quand Marcus vint entre nous, je perdis l'équilibre et tomba sur lui, il me rattrapa sa bouger.

« ca suffit vous deux » dit-il menaçant. « On dirai des gamins de dix-huit ans avec une mentalités de cinq ! »

 _J'ai actuellement 16 531 ans et ma tête va très bien merci !_

« Ou est Raven ? » dit-je en me décollant de l'emprise de l'humain.

« Elle va bien, apparemment, tu n'es pas la seule à connaitre du monde ici. »

« Je ne connais personne » dis-Je entre mes dents. « Je veux juste partir. »

« Bien, miss, je vais devoir y aller, Bell' occupe-toi d'elle et de ca blessure, pour l'instant reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un pour te remplacer. »

Nous soufflâmes en même temps alors que Marcus sans allais. Ce qui était sûr c'est que je ne l'aimais pas et c'était réciproque. Il me regarda de bas en haut et je fis de même.

Grand, très grand, le corps musclé dur comme la pierre, un poitrail gonflé, des épaules larges, mais malgré son corps tailler dans le marbre il restait fin et svelte. De grandes mains qui rendait les mienne ridicule, son visage fin était parsemé de tache de rousseur majoritairement placé sur les nez, des pommettes haute, deux grand yeux sombre comme des puits, de long cils noir, une bouche fine et une masse de cheveux bouclée noir. Je reconnue rien que dans ces traits la parentalité avec Octavia qui était flagrante.

« Aller vient » dit-il en avançant vers la sortie. « On va aller te soigner dans un coin tranquille et plus saint. »

Je le suivie avec difficulté avec ma tête qui tournais de plus en plus, je dû m'accrocher plus d'une fois au mur, les jambes flageolante. Une onde de douleurs revint de plus belle, bien plus forte que les autres.

« Bellamy… » Dit-je alors que je commençais à flancher dangereusement.

Il se retourna et me rattrapa au dernier moment alors que me jambes me lâchèrent, il mit un bras autour de ma taille et un des miens autour de son cou. Nous avançâmes comme ça traversant le couloir puis changeant de tunnel, droite, gauche pour arriver dans une petite salle ou une torche était accrocher au plafond baignant la pièce de sa lumière chaude, les murs était remplis de meubles incruster ou fabriquer a même la roche, une table en inox brillait en plein milieu. Il m'aida à m'assoir dessus en me portant comme je ne pensai rien et alla vers l'un des meubles alentour pour revenir avec des compresses, de l'alcool et des bandages. Il vint vers moi et trempa les compresses d'alcool et les posa au-dessus de ma tempe, une douleur fulgurante me fit gémir et je reculai ma tête pour ne plus être en contact avec le morceau de tissu, je vis Bellamy sourire.

« Alors princesse » dit-il moqueur. « Sa pique ? Tu veux que je souffle ? »

Je grognai, le fusilla du regard, pris la compresse de ses mains et appuya férocement sur ma blessure, je levai un sourcil toujours fixer sur Bellamy, celui-ci leva les deux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Princesse prend les devants ? C'est bien elle devient grande. » Dit-il un sourire en coin plaquer sur les lèvres.

« Tait toi. » dis-je en grimaçant.

Il eut un petit rire et me pris doucement le poignet pour enlever la compresse de mon crane enfin il prit d'autre compresse les posa dessus et m'entoura la tête du bandage.

« Tu t'es fait mal autre part ? » dit-il d'un mit douce mit amuser.

Je lui montrai mon mollet ou mon jean était arraché et le tour du tissu c'était foncé à cause du sang. Il fit bientôt la même chose et quelque minute plus tard j'étais soigné. Sa faisait bizarre de mettre soignée avec des soins humain et non les nôtres qui sortait tout droit de nos centre qui ne laissai aucune douleur et aucune traces.

Une fois tous ceux-ci faits Bellamy m'aida à rejoindre ma cellule et je m'allongea à même le sol mes forces me perdant petit à petit, mes yeux se fermèrent doucement, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée et j'attrapa le bras de Bellamy qui faisait demi-tour vers le couloir, il me regarda et s'agenouilla.

« Il faut prévenir Raven… »

Je lâchai sa main, mes yeux se fermèrent pour se souder et le sommeil m'accueillis rapidement.

* * *

 **Bon, je trouve que j'ai bâclée un peu la fin, je n'aime pas trop le caractère que donner a Abby et je trouve que Clarke en prend beaucoup dans la tête et fait rien en retour, j'ai raison ?**

 **bon c'était le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas a reviewer pour critiquer ou tout simplement parler je suis disponible 24h sur 24h !**

 **passez une agréable journée/soirée on se retrouve au prochain !**

 ** _au prochain chapitre _ : nouveau point de vue, Raven retrouve quelqu'un quelle ne voulait pas revoir et des négociation plutôt houleuse.**


	11. Chapter 10

**bonjours tout le monde,**

 **oui je sais je suis en retard, mais de pas tant que ça !**

 **voici un chapitre avec un flash-back qui prend tout le chapitre mais il est nécessaire pour comprendre ce qu'il c'est passer pendant le petit dodo de Clarke.**

 **je tient a vous redire qu'il y a un changement de point-de-vue ! nous chez Raven cette fois !**

 **j'ai bien aimée écrire ce chapitre même si il a eut de moment ou je me suis profondément ennuyer a écrire, j'espère que sa va pas trop se voir.**

 **très** **bien, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Je soufflai en m'affalant sur le lit, je mis mes mains sur mon visage pour remettre mon esprit en place, tout c'est chambouler en quelque heure d'une façon si rapide que j'avais encore du mal à tous mettre en place dans ma tête.

Tout avais commencé quand Clarke c'était évanouis, un des garçons qui c'était approcher de nous la pris dans ses bras alors qu'Abby lui demanda de l'envoyer dans l'infirmerie, elle oscilla entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude, on traversa la salle vers une pièce près du ruisseau, elle était remplis de meuble et le plafond couvert d'une toile blanche tendue. Le jeune homme posa Clarke sur une table en inox brillant de propreté. Abby commença à écouter son pouls à son poignet.

« Elle est juste déshydratée en manque de nourriture et à en voir ces cerne de sommeil »

Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de l'âme, puis mit une main sur sa paupière, sortie une petite lampe de l'autre et commença à ouvrir son œil. Mon cœur fit un bond énorme et je me jetai entre Abby et le corps essayant de la dissuader de continuer son action. Peut-être aurai-je dû ne rien dire et ne rien faire, mais mon geste fit naitre une crainte dans le groupe, elle voulut recommencer mais cette fois je lui barrai le passage, Abby s'énerva et Marcus m'emprisonna de ses bras pour me faire reculer et laissant libre cour a Abby alors que je me débâtais de toute mes forces, et elle souleva la paupière de Clarke. Je me rappelai du silence pesant qui suivie son geste, elle lâcha la lampe et recula doucement, puis posa les yeux sur moi, ils étaient remplis de larmes sans pour autant coulés, ses lèvres et son menton se mit à trembler et Marcus me lâcha pour la rejoindre alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber à terre. Elle posa une main tremblante sur ca bouche alors que son visage se déforma de douleur et de rage, elle poussa alors un long hurlement ou le mot « monstre » se débattait avec les sanglots qui me transperçait le cœur et hantai mon esprit encore maintenant. Marcus demanda au jeune garçon aux cheveux foncé d'emmener Clarke en lieu sûr, je les regardai partir sans pour autant les suivre, mes jambes ne voulais plus fonctionner, le cri d'Abby résonnait dans ma tête refusant de partir et de mettre en marche mon corps, ce fut Marcus encore une fois qui me réveilla de ma torpeur en m'appelant.

« Sort d'ici » dit-il fortement, un ordre qui me fit mouvée automatiquement.

Une fois dans la salle centrale un jeune homme aux cheveux blond me demanda de le suivre, il m'emmena à travers des dédale de tunnels interminable, droite, gauche, haut, bas, escaliers, pente, je fus perdu au bout de cinq minute de tournants, enfin le garçon s'arrêta devant une pièce qui ressemblais tout bonnement à une chambre, un matelas miteux, des rangements construit a même la pierre et une torche allumer au plafond au milieu de la pièce. Je m'assis sur le matela et resta là sans bouger pendant un moment. Puis des pas ce firent entendre et Marcus apparut a l'entrée de la chambre.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi » dit-il l'air grave. « Enfin plutôt Clarke a besoin de toi. »

Le nom de l'âme me fit lever soudainement, il me demanda de le suivre et ce fut repartie pour le labyrinthe, lasser par le chemin, je ne fis même pas attention d'où es-ce qu'il m'enmenais. Au bout d'un certain temps, Marcus entra dans une salle bien plus petite que l'infermerie ou encore la chambre d'où je revenais. La piece était simple, un enorme rocher plat et rond faisait office de table et prenais tout la place avec autour d'autre rocher plus petit en forme de siège ou plusieurs personnes était assis autour du rocher principale, je reconnue Abby et le garcons au cheveux bouclées, il y en avait d'autre, un homme à la peau sombre se tenais juste en face, à sa droite une femme au cheveux gris et au yeux bleu pâle, à sa gauche abigail puis le jeune brun et cinq autre personne qui dos a m'empêchai de pouvoir les décrire, Marcus s'avanca et s'assie sur l'un des siège vides puis me demanda d'avancer à ses côtés.

« Raven » dit-il d'une voix lente et grave. « Je te presente le conseil de l'Arc, avec notre chancelier Jaha » il montra l'homme de couleur mate, « à droite Diana Sydney, Vera Kane, Laura Zichy, Paige Turco, Alexandre Guansé, Carl Emerson et enfin tu connais bellamy Blake et Abigail Griffin. »

Je hochai la tête en regardant tout le monde, Abby me fusillai du regard les yeux rouge par les larmes, mais elle restait tout de même fière, la tête haute et le dos droit.

« bien, » dit Jaha. « Tout le monde est là, maintenant parlons de notre sujet principal, Clarke Griffin. »

Je vis Abby avoir un leger frisson et se teint encore plus droite les poings serrées.

« Le vote aujourd'hui consiste à savoir si on la garde telle qu'elle est ou qu'on la retire du corps. »

« Une jeune fille est enfermé dans son propre corps » dit Diana « il est logique d'extraire cette extraterestre, elle voudra s'enfuir pour ensuite dire notre position aux siens, c'est bien trop risquez de la laissé içi en liberté. »

« Quand nous l'avons ramené, elle et Raven » repondis Marcus. « Nous les avons bandées les yeux, elles ne savent pas ou se trouve l'Arc. »

« Elles connaisse déjà le début » dit Paige d'un air mauvais. « C'est déjà bien assez. »

« Si je peux m'incrustée. » dit-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. « Votre refuge est tellement compliqué que je me souviens même plus le chemin pour aller dans la chambre, alors pour sortir d'içi… et puis apres ce qu'elle à vécu, Clarke ne risque pas s'en souvenir aussi, elle reste humaine tout de même. Et puis, je voudrais rajouter que c'est Marcus qui nous un peu obliger à venir ici, nous ne voulons pas y aller dès le début, si nous avons essayés de vous semer ce n'était pas pour rien. »

« Je t'interdis de dire que ce monstre est humaine, c'est une voleuse et une criminelle. » persifla Abby.

« De quoi ? » dis-je plus férocement. « De vouloir vivre ? De possédée un corps que vous connaisser ? Elle a beau ne pas venir de notre planète elle a tout de même les même sentiments que nous ! Vous croyez que sa la fait plaisir d'être dans un corps qui ne lui appartient même pas ? Ou encore de devoir ce cachée pour vivre ? »

Il eut un silence, Abby me regarda, me fusillant du regard. Marcus se leva soudainement en disant qu'il devait aller vérifier quelque chose. Quand il disparut de la pièce un brouhaha ce mit en place et bientôt chacun se mirent a criée, jouant à qui parlera le plus fort chacun exposant c'est idées, certain disait qu'il fallai garder l'âme dans le corps de Clarke et d'autre le contraire. Jaha, lui, ne disait rien, les yeux fermés, les mains sur les tempes comme si il essayait de ce concentré. Au bout de dix minutes de discution animé, Marcus revint l'air plus grave qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Elle ne dira rien de notre position. » dit-il en se rasseyant.

« Tu fais confiance bien trop vite Kane. » siffla Abby.

« Elle ne dira rien ! »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Jaha en se redressant.

« Parce qu'elle est pourchasser par sa proppre race. »

Des yeux s'agrandirent, des corps se rassirent subitement, des bouches se fermèrent ou restèrent ouverte sans pourtant laisser un son sortir.

« Elle ment » murmura Abigail.

« Surprenante réponse » dit Bellamy sarcastique. « Je ne mis attendais pas. »

Elle fusilla le jeune des yeux qui le regardais serieusement.

« Tu na pas quelque chose de plus intéressant à dire ? » repprit-il.

« Je peux te retourner la questions. » crachat-elle.

« Pourquoi elle nous mentirai ? Pour sauver sa peau ? De toute façon dans tous les cas on ne la croira pas. Et puis ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez appris ça ? « Les âmes ne savent pas mentir » »

« Tu oses dire que tu la crois ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis juste que, pourquoi nous inventer une histoire que personnes ne croira ? À moins qu'elle dise la vériter. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas logique ce qu'il disait. Voulait-il la sauver ou suivre Abby dans sa folie qui ne cessai de s'accroitre ? Et à en voir le regard des autres personnes du conseil, ils pensaient la même chose que moi.

« Nous avons ici la seule personne qui peut nous dire si elle nous ment ou non. » dit Jaha en plongeant son regard sombre dans le mien.

Un long frisson passa sur ma colonne vertebrale, tendit que tout le monde se tournèrent vers moi. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

« Je l'ai sauvé. » dis-Je tout simplement. « A New York, elle se faisait poursuivre par des patrouilles et je l'ai sauvée, puis alors qu'elle cherchait une voiture, je l'ai suivie, elle fut entourée d'âmes, des affiches a son nom son posté partout dans le pays. Si je n'avais pas été là, elle aura été emmenée dans une autre planète sans son autorisation. Elle veut rester sur Terre, elle veut etre en paix. »

Le silence retomba encore une fois. Même Abby avait arrêtée de murmurée dans sa barbe, et à en voir les regards de chacun, j'avais réussi a les persuadé que Clarke était en aucun cas dangereuse.

Soudain quelqu'un apparue a l'entrée de la pièce. Une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais, complétement essoufflé comme si elle avait courue un marathon. Elle vint à nos côtés et posa les mains sur la table.

« Abby tu a un problème. » dit-elle.

« Octavia… » Soupira Bellamy. « Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Je te sonnerait quand j'en aurai envie. » repondit-elle le regard nuageux. « Abby, Clarke n'est plus là. »

Les yeux de la mère s'agrandirent tellement que je crue qu'elle allait sortir de ces orbites.

« Enfin… » Reprit-elle en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche. « Ta fille n'est plus là. Elle a dit que c'est uniquement elle qui tient son corps en vie, Clarke a disparut depuis longtemps. »

« Ton frère avait raison pour une fois Octavia. » dit Jaha. « Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. »

« Elle ment. » murmura Abby « Elle ment. »

Elle le redit telle une litanie morbide. Soudain elle se leva et coura en sortant de la piece, elle fut rapidement rejointe par tout le reste du conseil. Avant de partir Marcus me dit de rentrée dans la chambre qui mettait assignée, puis disparut avec les autres. Octavia qui compris qu'elle avait fait une connerie fila comme une voleuse alors que Bellamy lui criait qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion plus tard. Je me retrouvai bien vite seule dans la salle du conseil, je soufflai un bon coup. Je voulais voir Clarke, savoir si elle allait bien, mais je ne savais pas ou elle était et encore moins ou _moi_ j'étais. C'est ainsi que je me mis à marcher à travers les tunnels qui se ressemblais tous, seule les torches enflammée au mur me laissait un minimum de consolation, me disant qu'il y avait de la vie humaine dans les parages et que j'allai vite trouver un endrois ou je pourrais demander mon chemin. Je fus tellement dans mes pensées que le bruit de métal tintant sur le sol me fit bondir de terre tellement violement que j'atterie les fesses par terre, mon premier reflexe fut de me retourné et de sortir mon tourne vise le pointant vers le bruit. En face de moi se tenais un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux que moi mais de pas grand-chose, il avait les cheveux chatain clair voir caramel et des yeux couleurs ambre, une barbe de trois jours encadrai sa machoire lui donnant une certaine virilité. Il avait les mains figées comme si tenais quelque chose et au sol, une plaque de métal épais gisait à ses pied.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! » dit-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Vous pouvez parler ! » dit-je la voix tournant dans les aigues. « J'ai failli vous tué. »

« Avec votre malheureux tourne-vise ? » dit-il avec un sourire sur le coin des levres.

« Il a vue bien plus de sang que vous ne pouvez penser »

Il me regarda l'air amuser.

« Tu me pardonne si je ne te crois pas ? »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un aimant à moteur ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, toujours sont horrible sourire coller sur les levres.

« Je vois que madame et connaisseuse. »

« Avant d'être une fugitive, j'étais la mécanicienne de ma ville. »

« Je vois on aidait papa a donné les outils ? »

« Je n'ai jamais connue mon père et j'était la seule au garage. »

Il eut un silence. Je le fusillai du regard tendit que je vis ses yeux se voilé de honte et de tristesse.

« Désolé » dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de crâne.

« Ramène moi à ma chambre et je te pardonnerai. » dit-je en me relevant.

Son regard repris tout de suite du poil de la bête et après avoir ramassé l'aimant il se rapprocha de moi.

« Serait-ce une invitation au plumard ? » dit-il en lançant un sourire enjoleure.

Je roulai des yeux.

« Ne prend pas tes reves pour la réaliter, je suis perdue c'est tout. Si tu veux avoir du plaisir ta main droite sera tres heureuse de te satisfaire. »

Il me regarda en ouvrant la bouche l'air choqué.

« Mon cœur souffre de temps de méchancetés. »

Un sourire apparut furtivement sur mes lêvres. Ce qu'il vit et le sien s'agrandit.

« Madame sais sourire c'est une bonne chose. Bon aller vient. »

Il me tourna le dos et avança sans savoir si j'allai le suivre ou non. De toute façon il devait le savoir car c'est ce que je fis, une fois a ses cotés je le vit sourire et je levai les yeux au ciel encore une une fois. Apres dix minutes à marcher en silence on arriva dans la grande salle principale.

« On ta pas fait le tour de la ville en faite ? » dit-il en se tourant vers moi.

Je le regardai surpris.

« Ou juste le plus important parce que c'est plutôt grand içi et tu risque de te perdre une deuxième fois. »

 _Non pas possible !_

« Je ne connais qu'içi et l'infirmerie » dis-Je.

Il aquiesca et s'avança de quelque pats.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Je vais te faire le tour. »

Sur ces mots il descendit la place et s'arreta devant une salle ouverte juste en dessous taillé dans la pierre.

« Ici c'est la cantine, il y a des tables interieurs et exterieur » il me montra les tables autour de nous qui était sans aucun doute extérieur. « La cantine est dirigé par marie, elle est gentille et généreuse sauf en période sèche. »

« Les périodes sèche ? » dit-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quand on a presque plus de provisions, quand c'est comme ça elle nous sort des bouillons et des pains, pas très consistant mais on sans plaind pas. Aller ! Continuons. »

Nous longâmes les murs en passant devant plusieurs salle ouverte, il m'expliqua que c'était les magasin, bricolages, jardinnerie, de décoration ou encore de bazar, tout y passait pour vendre les objets trouvés a l'exterieur de l'Arc. Je remarquai que les payements se fesait en graine ou en plante.

« Vue que les âmes on fait supprimer la monaie, nous faisons des echanges avec tout ce que nous avons sous la mains, des plantes, des objets trouvé, des graines. Tout est bon à vendre. »

Nous passâmes devant l'infirmerie où un long frisson passa sur mon echine quand les souvenirs du hurlement d'Abby refirent surface en écho dans ma tête. Apres avoir passé le ruisseau nous entrâme dans un couloir qui le longeait, après quelque mêtre il se coupa en deux pour faire découvrir d'énorme bassin d'eau fumante.

« Ici c'est les douche, droite filles, gauche garcons, je te conseille de pas inversé on ne sait jamais ce que tu peux voir. Les bassins sont naturellement chauds grâce aux sources souterraines qui sont juste en dessous de nous, si ce n'est pas super ! »

Nous fîmes demi-tour continua à faire le tour de la salle principale, le côté ou se trouvais les champs était principalement construite d'habitation monter les unes sur les autres et tout ça jusqu'à de l'autre côté du ruisseau. Il m'entraina dans un autre couloir qui comme le dernier était divisé en deux, il entra dans celui de droite et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis l'énorme garage remplis de babioles et matériaux, au milieu de la piece se trouvait une enorme voiture que je reconnue comme une vielle Jeep decapotable bleu pale mais toute rouillé et cabossé.

« Bienvenue dans mon antre, je suis sûr qu'elle te plaît, si tu es une bricoleuse digne de se nom. » dit-il en me souriant.

« Effectivement je suis impressionnée. » dis-je en m'approchant de la voiture. « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu avais un aimant à moteur. »

« Ma bonne vielle copine a rendu l'âme et j'essaye de la ressucité. J'ai trouvé au dernier moment des morceaux qui étaient tombé dans le moteur et comme je n'ai pas envie de tout faire exploser je suis allé chercher mon joujou du jour. »

Je regardai a l'intérieur du capo, effectivement elle était bien vielle, tout était mangé par la rouille et noir de saleté, mais une bonne partie des pieces était neuve et en bonne état.

« Sa va faire combien de temps que tu essaye de la sauvée ? » dit-je la tête toujours dans la voiture.

« Le temps de retrouver les anciennes pieces, je dirai au moin trois ans, mais j'en demord pas. »

Je levai les sourcils en sortant de la voiture.

« Cette pièce et aussi la tienne si tu a envie de bidouiller quelque truc, construire n'importe quoi ou tout simplement me voir parce que ma presence te manque, n'hésite pas à venir. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel –encore une fois- en hochant la tête d'un air compris.

« Bon maintenant tu m'emmène à ma chambre ? » dit-je d'un air faussement ennuyée.

« Oui m'dame. »

Nous repartîmes a l'extérieur et monta au-dessus de la cantine pour rentrer dans le tunnel principale, le chemin fut bien plus facile à retenir que ce que je l'avais pensée la première fois. Et en à peine deux minutes je fus devant ma chambre remerciant le jeune homme de m'avoir fait le tour de l'Arc et de m'avoir raccompagnée ici.

« Appelle moi Wick, c'est mon nom au cas ou si tu te posai la question. »

Je lui souris.

« Raven » lui dit-je simplement.

Il haussa les sourcils et sa bouche forma un « o » parfait.

« Si on fait Raven Wick, sa fait 'l'aigle faible' c'est énorme ! C'est surement le destin ! »

Je secouai la tête et rentra dans ma chambre sans lui dire au revoir, puis m'assis sur le matela et attendis que le temps passe.

Et me voici maintenant toujours pas la même position, a me tourner les pouces prisent d'un ennuie intense. J'entendis des pas arriver dans le couloir et une ombre que je connaissais que trop bien et que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir et surtout que je ne _voulais_ plus jamais voir.

« Raven ? » me dit l'ombre en s'approchant doucement.

La torche illumina enfin son visage et je pus le detaillé. Son visage ovale, c'est cheveux long jusqu'à la machoir chatain sombre, c'est yeux petit aussi profond qu'un puit. Il avait l'air surpris de me voir, voir choqué. Une bouffé de colère me monta rapidement au nez tendit que j'essayais de garder mon calme.

« Finn. »

* * *

 **et voila la fin ! vous vous y attendez ? haha, je voulais le faire rentrée mais je savais pas comment et puis l'éclat de génie me vint d'un seule coup !**

 **bref, aujourd'hui résumons, une Abby complètement folle, un Marcus qui essaye d'être calme après tout ce qui se passe, l'arrivée de Jaha et du conseil, une Octavia qui fait une boulette, Raven qui se perd dans les couloirs, l'arriver bruyante et blagueuse de Wick (j'ai adorée l'écrire, dite moi ce que vous en avez pensez !) et enfin la surprise pas très cool pour notre p'tite Rav', Finn !**

 **bien maintenant passons au chose sérieuse, j'ai une question a vous posez. Arrivez-vous a visualisez les pièces et l'Arc dans son ensemble ? comme je suis étudiante en art je pensais faire un compte instagrame pour vous illustrer l'histoire ainsi que les autres fanfiction qui suivrons dans un futur proche.**

 **vous en pensez quoi ? n'hésitez pas à développez les choses, comme toujours je vous répondrais au plus vite !**

 _ **au prochain chapitre:**_

 **Raven va voir Clarke (enfin !) et une discutions va avoir une plus grande ampleur que ce qu'elles pensaient, ainsi que l'arrivé d'une sœur trop curieuse qui cherche les foudres de son frère au grand damne de tous.**

 **c'est ici que se termine ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui, avez vous remarquez ? j'ai changer l'image de la fiction ! c'est moi qui a tout fait, je suis tout a fait fière de moi !**

 **je vous souhaite a tous une agréable journée !**

 **koopapa**


	12. Chapter 11

**bonsoir a tous !**

 **voici ce chapitre qui pour moi est plutôt court malgré les 5 pages Words. mais malheureusement je n'est plus d'idée pour faire avancé l'histoire et je trouve que je fait du surplace, dite moi si ce n'est qu'une impression.**

 **avez vous vue le dernier épisode de the 100 ? olalalalalalala mais qu'elle épisode mes amies qu'elle épisode ! enfin du Bellarke a l'état brute !**

 **donc pour vous prévenir le prochain arrivera plus tard que prévue parce que je veux pas vous donner un chapitre lent et soûlant qui vous ennuiera ! donc je compte vous en donner un LONG et BIEN !**

 **sur ceux BONNE LECTURE ! on se retrouve en bas :D**

* * *

Finn s'avança près de moi, et chaque pas qu'il faisait vers moi tendais mon corps de plus en plus, j'essayais pourtant de garder son visage le plus impassible possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit-il en s'arrêtant juste en face de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Par contre toi tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi trouillard, regarde tu te caches, comme d'habitude. »

Je vis son visage s'assombri.

« Me regarde pas comme ça Raven s'il te plais »

« Et comment veut tu que je te regarde Finn ? Comme avant ? Pour qui tu me prends ? »

« Je suis désolé » dit-il dans une moue triste.

« Oui » dit-je « oui, bien sûr »

Je me levai et fit les cents pas, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Moi qui croyais être débarrassé de mon passé après la menace extraterrestre. Pourquoi _lui_ devait revenir, sa pouvait être ma voisine Susanne qui voulais nous donner ma mère et moi de la tarte aux citrons qui n'avais absolument pas le goût de citron. Même elle, aurait été bien mieux que lui.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? » dit-je en me plaçant juste ne face de lui.

« J'ai entendu parler que des nouveaux était arrivée. » dit-il doucement. « Puis des rumeurs on tournée… »

Mon cœur se mit à battre fort et je fis mon maximum pour ne pas le montrer.

« Un certaine Raven et Clarke, j'ai tout de suite pensée à toi et je suis allé te voir directement. »

Le nom de l'âme me fit tiltée. Je me tendis et alla vers la sortie.

« Où tu vas ? » dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Des choses qui ne te regarde pas. »

Et sortie dans le couloir direction la salle principale. Une fois arrivée je cherchai du regard qu'elle qu'un que je connaissais, je vis tout au fond la fille du conseil sont déjà... octavia ! Mes jambes se mouvaient sans que ma tête ne les commandes, descendant les escaliers de la sortie principale je me mis rapidement à courir au fond de la salle vers les champs qui était tout juste labouré. Elle me vit arrivée et me sourit gentiment.

« Salut euh… » Dit-elle avant de faire une tête perdue. « Désolée je ne connais pas ton nom. »

« On ne te la pas dit, moi c'est Raven, je me demandais si tu savais ou était Clarke. J'aimerais la voir, voir si elle va bien. »

« Elle va bien. » me dit-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule. « Elle a eu une journée plutôt agiter, le conseil a un peu pété les plombs et c'est séparée en deux, ceux qui veulent la garder avec Marcus en tête et ceux qui veulent l'extraire avec Abby en première ligne. En parlant d'elle, elle est devenue complètement folle, elle a blessée Clarke et elle fut envoyée dans une autre salle de soin avec mon frère et elle est maintenant sous surveillance et elle se repose maintenant dans sa cellule. »

« Une cellule ? » dit-je surprise. « C'était vraiment nécessaire ? »

« On n'a pas eu trop le choix, il fallait leurs faire plaisir, sinon on ne pouvait pas assurée sa sécurité, donc au moins leurs donnée ça, on verra après pour avoir une chambre plus tard. »

Je hochai la tête, c'était logique et dans un sens sa me soulageais, elle risquait moins dans ces condition là que si elle était dans une chambre tranquillement posée.

« Tu crois que je pourrais la voir ? » dis-je doucement.

« Il faudra demander à Bell c'est lui qui sens occupe en attendant d'avoir d'autres personnes qui voulais la surveillée. »

« Et sa avance ? »

« Pour l'instant une seule personne c'est demander et tout de suite, limite en courant, te jures ! C'était trop bizarre. »

« Qui ? »

« Oh ! Laisse tomber tu le connais pas, mais si tu viens la voir de temps en temps tu pourras savoir qui c'est. »

J'hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et Octavia se mit en marche traversant le champs pour arriver devant la cantine, là une femme au trait tirée par le temps et aux cheveux gris touillais dans un énorme chaudrons ou une espèce de purée mélanger avec du pain chauffais sous un fourneau construit seulement d'un trou où un feu de bois chauffais le chaudron.

« Bonjours Marie ! » dit Octavia joyeusement.

La fameuse Marie leva la tête et lui sourie gentiment a la jeune brune.

« Bonjours Octavia, tu veux ton repas ? »

« Oui et deux autres s'il te plaît. »

« Tien, pourquoi ? »

« Pour mon frère et l'âme prisonnière. »

Il eut un grand silence, je regardai Octavia dont son visage était devenu livide en quelque seconde, mon cœur se mit à battre des mesure catastrophique et je vis Marie se décomposée lentement.

« Une… une quoi ? » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Des jeunes prisonniers ! » dit-je rapidement en souriant. « Ils ont fait n'importe quoi et Marcus les ont mis en salle pour les calmés. »

Octavia me regarda et compris après quelques longue secondes de réflexions.

« Oui ! Fox a refait des siennes. Marcus l'avait déjà réprimandée, mais là elle à dépasser les bornes. »

Marie hocha doucement la tête pas très persuadé de ce que nous avions dit. Elle prit quatre bols et les remplis de purée et nous les tandis, nous la remercions et partis rapidement montant au tunnel principale.

« Mais ou a tu eus la tête !? » dit-je une fois bien éloigner du monde.

« Je suis vraiment désolée » dit-elle en faisant une grimace désemparée. « J'ai tendance à dire ce que je pense. »

« Et bien la prochaine fois ferme là et laisse-moi parler. »

Nous entrâmes dans le dédale de tunnel et Octavia me conduisit a travers les trous de pierre. Jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir ou une torche illuminais une forme masculine assis par terre le dos contre le mur. Octavia avança vers lui et vint a ses côté, bientôt je pus le reconnaitre comme Bellamy, assis juste en face de l'entrée d'une salle que je devinai comme la prison.

« Bell' » dit Octavia avec un trop grand sourire. « Raven aimerait voir son amie, elle peu ? »

« Tant qu'elle ne la tue pas » dit-il ennuyer.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de lui répondre et entra dans la cellule, Clarke était allonger sur un rocher plat qui devait surement servir de lit, ne dormant pas elle restait les yeux fixer au plafond comme attirer par un point imaginaire, je racla la gorge et elle tourna soudainement la tête vers moi, n'y une n'y deux elle se leva et s'élança vers moi avant de m'enlacer fortement, je fus d'abord surprise je me laissa aller dans son étreinte en faisant bien sûr attention à ne pas renversé les bols de nourriture.

« Je t'apporte de quoi manger » dis-Je dans ces cheveux.

Elle se recula et pris le bol que je lui tendis.

« Merci » dit-elle dans un souffle. « Après tout ce qui se passe, quelque chose dans mon estomac ne me ferai pas de mal. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas j'en connais une bonne partie. » dit-je avec un sourire amer.

« Un garçon est venu me voir quand je me suis réveillée, a ce qu'il parait, il connaissait Clarke… l'humaine. Il devrait faire partie des plus gros psychopathe de la terre entière. »

Je le regarda intéressé tandis qu'elle mangeais a grosse bouché.

« Qui sais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, quand je me suis réveillé il s'est littéralement jetée sur moi ! Il ma embrassé ! Je… c'est une chose que vous faite souvent vous les humains ? Embrassé les gens comme ça ? »

« Disons que sa devant la personne et le moment… »

« Et bien le moment était plutôt mal choisie je trouve, il a commencé à me dire que malgré que je sois une âme et que Clarke ne sois plus là, il m'aimait toujours autant et qu'il ne me lâcherait pas comme ça. »

« Wow, et bien on dirait que tu as la cote malgré ton espèce, tu connais son nom ? »

« Un nom bizarre, euh… foe ? Non, fen… »

Mon cœur rata un battement.

« Finn ? » dit-je doucement articulant lentement.

« Oui voilà ! Finn ! Je ne sais pas comment Clarke a pu l'aimée ! On dirait un psychopathe ! Il a vraiment besoin de se faire soigner ! »

« Il m'a menti… » Murmurai-je a moi-même.

« quoi ? » dit Clarke de la purée dans la bouche.

« Il m'a menti » dis-je cette fois en regardant Clarke.

« Tu le connais ? »

Je fis « oui » de la tête. Les yeux de l'âme s'agrandis mettant en valeur ses iris flamboyante.

« Tu le connais d'où ? »

« C'est mon ex, il m'avait trompée et je sais maintenant qui sais… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche visiblement choquée. Puis elle posa une main sur ses lèvres avant qu'une lueur de colère n'enflamme ses yeux.

«Il verra de quelle bois je me chauffe celui-là ! »

Je fus surprise pendant quelque seconde, elle me défendait dans un domaine qui n'était pas c'est affaire… Enfin pas totalement, c'était ainsi que mon esprit l'analysais comme ça, je ne savais si je devais lui en vouloir en sachant que c'était l'humaine qui était sortie avec Finn pas l'âme, mais c'était tout de même le même corps, le même corps pour qui, il est tombé amoureux et pour qui il m'a trahis. Alors que j'étais toujours dans mes réflexions je ne vis pas l'ombre s'approcher pour venir se poster au-dessus de moi, ce ne fut qu'une fois hors de mon esprit que je remarqua le regard de Clarke tournée vers le haut, je fis de même levant la tête vers le ciel et Bellamy apparut les bras croisés l'air sévère, je remarqua alors Octavia derrière lui la tête baisser honteuse.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris » dit-il d'une voix grondante.

« Pardon ? » dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Vous avez faillis dévoiler la nature de Clarke ! »

« Wow on se calme Monsieur-je-me-crois-plus-grand-que-tout-le-monde ! C'est ta sœur qui a failli tout faire foirée, moi je n'étais là que pour ramasser les pots casser alors au lieu de hausser le ton avec moi tu devrai me remercier. »

Il parut surpris avant de se tourner vers Octavia qui baissa la tête encore plus bas.

« Je ne l'es pas fait exprès je te jure. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je m'en doute bien » gronda le garçon. « De toute façon tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » elle releva la tête décidément en colère. « Je peux très bien garder des secrets ! »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! » dit Clarke qui lui sourit gentiment.

La jeune Blake le lui rendit.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Princesse. » dit Bellamy un doigt tendu vers elle.

« Dans un sens sa la regarde. » dit-je alors.

Je vis alors le garçon souffler mit exaspéré et colérique. Puis sortie de la salle comme si de rien n'était frappant des petit cailloux au sol avec le pied. Une fois disparut Octavia vint nous voir et s'assied avec nous un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est rare que mon frère se fait moucheter comme ça, il ne va pas beaucoup vous apprécier, même si il n'a jamais vraiment aimée quelqu'un. »

« À part toi. » dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. « Ça se voit. »

« Il me surprotège même » soupira Octavia. « Tout ce que je demande c'est un peu de liberté mais plus je grandis plus il m'enferme ici. »

Clarke hocha à tête.

« T'inquiète pas sa passera et avec moi dans les parages il aura du mal gérée nous deux »

Nous nous mirent à rigoler toutes les trois et je me rendis compte à quelle point sa faisais longtemps de pas s'être laisser aller et rigoler un bon coup comme si rien n'était. Une douce chaleur me pris le corps et je fermai les yeux le sourire aux lèvres, cette sensation de bien-être, de calme. Pour la première fois depuis l'invasion je me sentais bien, je m'en sentait chez moi.

* * *

 **voila chapitre fini un peu trop vite et surtout trop vide ! le problème c'est que j'ai plein d'idée sauf qu'il faut que je les places et pour l'instant je n'y arrive pas par Merlin ! mais je vous tiendrais au courant promis !**

 **merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés elle sont superbe et elle mon fait kiffer ! j'espère que je vous est pas trop deçu, je vous en pris rester, je vous promez de faire mieux la prochaine fois !**

 **DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:**

 **nouveau point de vue sur Clarke.**

 **je vous tiendrais au courant des changements et de l'évolution du chapitre en cours.**

 **passer une agréable journée/ soirée.**

 **koopapa**


	13. Chapter 12

**enfin me voici ! de retour d'entre les morts !**

 **je vous avais prévenue que sa allais prendre du temps pour pondre ce chapitre, mais sa y est l'inspi est revenue et avec encore plus de Rome Antique ! (rome antique... romantique) euuh je veux dire de romantisme, (excusez moi j'ai du mangé un clown ce soir j'arrête pas ^^) bref! ce chapitre est moins long de ce que je prévoyais de faire mais ma tête a eut une idée de génie pour la suite et je n'arrivais pas a me l'enlever car elle s'accrochais parfaitement a mon histoire initiale bref ! plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira car il bouge... un peu mais il bouge mais je vous promet que les prochain seront plus croustillant.**

 **j'aimerais vous remerciez du fond du cœur pour vos review et vos encouragement pour la suite mais surtout pour votre patience mais dans un sens j'ai eut une semaine de révision et de travaille intensive et ma dernière semaine d'école était une semaine d'épreuve pour mon Bep, lundi 4h d'épreuve de studio graphi, mardi 3h de contrôles d'affilée, mercredi 3h d'épreuve d'infographie, jeudi 2h de contrôle plus mes travaux d'art a rendre et vendredi 1h de contrôle je vous jure je n'est pas arrêter, ma semaine de vacance a donc été dodo ! repos et écriture et le voici ! tout chaud tout beau !**

 **pour les illustrations de _the host_ elle sont en cours malhereusement c'est ma meilleure amie qui a mon carnet de croquis mais ne vous inquiétez pas je le recupère dans les plus bref délais.**

 **je vient de finir le tome 2 de the 100, je vous conseille grandement de le lire et les fan de Bellarke ! (on se reconnais tous ;) ) vous aller kiffer !**

 **avez vous vue les dernier épisodes de la serie ? j'ai pleurer en voyant les retrouvaille de clarke et bellamy et encore plus quand ils se sont confronter mon dieu c'était horrible !**

 **bref apres ce long blabla je vous laisse lire en espérant qu'il vous plaise on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

La journée avait continué dans la même lancé qu'elle avait commencé. Raven et Octavia restèrent auprès de moi, ou nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Bellamy partie au bout de deux heures à nous écouter pialler. Nous étions restées comme ça pendant plus de trois heures à parler et rire Mon cœur était léger, comme enlever de tous problèmes, de la traque de ma race, les menaces de la mère à Clarke et du groupe d'humain qui lui tourne autour, de tous les souvenirs qui me hante la nuit et mes appréhensions qui me tournaient le jour. J'étais bien et pour rien au monde j'aurai voulus que sa s'arrête. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin… en tout cas pour moi.

Je ne fis même pas attention au bruit de pas dans le couloir ainsi que l'ombre d'une personne sur le pat de la chambre. Ce fut Octavia qui étant assise juste en face de l'entrée, se leva d'un seule coup, sursautant je regardai le nouvelle arrivant, c'était un jeune homme, de mon âge à peu près, des cheveux court qui mettait en valeur son visage squelettique et c'est joue creuser. Il était fin incroyablement fin, des yeux sombre aux vaisseaux exploser et les contour gonflés, son menton tremblais et ces lèvres fine formait une horrible grimace de douleurs. Il s'avança rapidement, dangereusement vers moi et Octavia eut le temps de se mettre entre nous alors que je reculais le plus rapidement possible.

« Jasper » dit-elle alors qu'il commençait à la bousculer son regard toujours planter dans le miens. « Jasper, calme toi ! »

« Elle en fait partie ! » cria-t-il « elle a volé Maya ! »

« Calme toi Jasper, elle n'y est pour rien ! »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ! »

« Parce qu'elle est elle-même recherché par sa propre race ! » cria Octavia.

Il eut un long silence seulement brisé par les sanglot a semi caché du jeune garçons. Soudain il tomba à genoux et pleura de tout son soule comme si une barrière en lui se brisais le laissant sans défense, une tristesse infinie me submergea alors que je voyais Octavia lui encerclé les épaules pour le réconforter.

« Comment a-t 'il été au courant de ma présence ? » dit-je en me tournant vers Raven qui n'avait pas bougée. « Je croyais que seule le conseille était au courant ? »

« On dirait que notre petit mensonge n'a pas eu l'effet qu'on voulait grâce à la magnifique prestation d'Octavia ! » dit-elle d'un air grave.

« Oh ! Je t'en prie ! » Dit la jeune Blake. « Me regarde pas comme ça ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, le moment n'était vraiment pas bon pour la rigolade, mais la réplique d'octavia me fit sourire. Soudain une deuxième personne arriva dans la chambre et je me détendis directement quand je vis que c'était Bellamy.

« On a un petit problème. » dit-il en s'approchant de moi, faisant face à Jasper qui me tuais toujours du regard. « La rumeur cours qu'une âme est ici. Je vais devoir te déplacé cette pièce n'est plus sûr. »

« Et ou va tu l'emmener ? » dit sa sœur d'un ton semi inquiet.

« Chez les 100 »

« Tu es fous ! Ils la tueront en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Arcadia ! »

« Sauf si je suis là et je suis sûr que le deuxième garde, Finn, se fera un plaisir de la surveillée. »

A l'entente du nom du jeune psychopathe, mon cœur se mit à battre fort et une violente peur me pris les tripes. Je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois le garçon aux cheveux long et c'était déjà bien trop. A peine était-il entré dans la pièce qu'il avait sautée sur moi pour m'embrasser violement. Sur le moment j'ai été surprise puis j'ai eu peur, j'ai reculée rapidement alors que Bellamy se mit entre nous deux en lui disant de se calmer. C'est là qu'il a commencé à dire qu'il m'aimait, que je sois humaine ou âme rien ne changeai à c'est sentiments et qu'il n'allait pas m'abandonner comme ça. Heureusement Kane le fit rapidement partir de la cellule. Je demandai au deux restant de ne plus jamais qu'il revienne et Bellamy fit une moue en disant qu'il y avait bien plus à faire que de resté les yeux fixé sur moi.

« Sauf qu'on est bien d'accord je ne veux plus revoir cette homme. » dis-je d'une voix forte pour me faire entendre.

Il me regarda des c'est yeux sombre et luisant d'autorité, si je n'avais pas autant d'adrénaline dans le sang j'aurai surement baissée la tête et me serrai excusée sur le champ, sauf que ce n'était n'y le moment n'y le genre de conversation qui allait me faire baissée les oreilles et rentrée ma queue entre mes jambes telle un bon chien a son maitre et le sentiment que sa allais être souvent comme ça se forma dans ma tête me faisant lever la tête sans une once de recule. Il haussa les sourcils avant d'esquisser un rapide sourire en coin avant de soupirer et de sortir de la chambre.

« Si la princesse voudrais bien me suivre » dit-il d'un air malicieux. « Votre suite est par ici. »

Il fit une courbette et tendit le bras vers la droite pour me dire où aller. Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que Raven sourie dans sa barbe. Octavia, elle, parlait avec Jasper qui était toujours au bord de la crise de nerf. Ce fut le dos droit que je m'approchai de mon ''garde du corps '' qui ne voulais décidément pas enlever se maudit sourire. Alors qu'on allait partirent je demandai aux deux filles restante si elles venaient, mais après un silence de plusieurs seconde elles déclinèrent l'offre prétextant qu'elle devait calmer jasper qui lui disait qu'il allait bien.

Je partie donc talonnant le garçon qui faisait exprès de passer dans des chemins éloigner pour ne pas attirer l'attention et surtout éviter le monde. On arriva bientôt dans un couloir remplis de verdure, une mousse légère tapissait les murs et des racines décoré de petites fleur parsemais le plafond, même les odeurs avait changé, l'aspect sec et rocailleux fut subitement remplacer par une légère humidité et un doux parfum de nature et de fleur à peine éclose.

« Tu es en sécurité ici à présent. » dit-il en marchant plus doucement d'un air tranquille et plus reposer.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas emmené ici alors ? » dis-je regardant toujours autour de moi émerveillée.

« Parce que ici, le conseil n'a plus de droit, il est entièrement sous mon autorité et c'est le seule endroit qui nous est entièrement réservés. »

« Nous ? Qui sait nous ? »

« Les jeunes, jusqu'à dix-huit ans, tout le monde peut venir y vivre sans avoir le conseil sur le dos, mais ils ont tous des charges à faire, c'est comme un début dans la vie d'adulte, on apprend à vivre ensemble, en communauté et avec chacun une tache donner. C'est pour ça qu'on est plus éloigné et plus à la surface que l'Arc, c'est comme une deuxième ville. Tu es en sécurité ici car ce n'est pas la première âme qui se fait accueillir, mais le conseil n'est pas au courant, je ne dis pas que tu es a cent pour cent la bienvenue, mais tu pourras au moins bouger un peu plus et te faire des amis et je pourrais avoir un œil sur toi tout en gardant mon rôle de leader. »

J'avoue que je n'avais pas tout écouté, trop occupée a regardée la beauté les lieux, même si ce n'était que des tunnels le voir emplis de verdure et de couleur en tout genre m'enchantait au point où j'avais réussi à mettre mon esprit en pause pendant un instant. De tout ce que j'avais réussi à entendre de Bellamy fut « communauté » « sécurité » et « bouger » ce qui, pour moi, était bien assez.

On avança tranquillement dans les couloirs, trop occupé à regarder autour de moi, Bellamy avait pris une légère avance ainsi je pouvais le regardée sans risqué une phrase accède. Il avait l'air bien plus décontracté qu'avant, c'est épaule était lâche et c'est bras dans le dos montrait a qu'elle point il se sentait bien, je pouvais devinée déjà son visage, c'est sourcils décontracté et sa tête vidé de toute réflexion. Cet endroit… cette deuxième ville avait un effet bienfaisant sur tout le monde. Le tunnel s'élargit enfin pour laisser place à une immense plaine verte, à droite une immense capsule métallique était enfoncé dans le mur, à droite une ouverture béante sur l'extérieure cacher tout de même par des lianes épaisse et autre végétation permettant de caché naturellement l'endroit sans pour autant laissé la lumière du soleil éclairé la grotte. Mais ce n'était pas la beauté des lieux qui me surpris le plus, c'était l'ambiance, une chaleur humaine emplis de joie et de calme qui mettait la bonne humeur à n'importe qui, qui entrait en c'est lieux, quand j'arrivai au près du jeune Blake un petit sourire était coller sur ces lèvres fine et ma tête se mit à penser a qu'elle point il pouvait être beau quand il n'était pas sévère. Je me remit a contemplé l'endroits, au milieu un grand feu de bois éteint se faisait approvisionné en bois pour le soir, des troncs d'arbre taillé de façon à ce qu'ils puissent être confortable était disposé autour du point de chaleur, des rochers faisait soit office de table sois de fauteuil, au niveau de l'ouverture se trouve des emplacement a objets la plupart sont des outils de chasse ou du matériel de bricolage, le monde allais et venais déposant la nourriture sur une longues planche de bois prêt du feu de camp pour ensuite être cuit une fois le bois bruler. Certain étais assied discutant tranquillement, d'autre continuais leurs boulots, certain rafistolait des objets d'autre en construisais. Un tape sur l'épaule me fit sursauté et vit Bellamy me faire signe de le suivre, on traversa la grotte pour rentrer dans l'immense machine de fer qui ressemblais plus a une capsule spatiale qu'un bâtiment normale, même de toute ma vie d'âme je n'ai jamais vue de vaisseaux aussi bizarre et moche. L'intérieur était grand voir immense, un carré de métal qui s'allongeais au point où je ne voyais pas le plafond, des escaliers incruster au mur montait jusqu'en haut s'arrêtant à chaque étages ou des passerelles était mise en place vulgairement et des porte aux numéros graver grossièrement, a peu près dix à chaque étage ce qui au vue de la hauteur sans fin faisant un bon nombre de pièce.

« L'Arc à des pièces s'étalant partout sous le sol » dit Bellamy la tête en l'air. « Mais nous, nous préférons la hauteurs. »

J'étais subjuguée, ma bouche c'était ouverte sans que je lui dise et mon cou commençais à se plaindre a force de restée la tête levé.

« Comment vous avez fait pour construire ça ? » dis-je soufflée.

« Le travail de toute une vie, cela fait bien longtemps que c'est comme ça, quand je suis arrivé c'était déjà comme ça, on a juste rajouté les noms sur les portes et rafistolé çà et là la ferraille, on dit qu'elle a été construire bien avant votre arrivé. »

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson, ça n'avait rien de méchant et la voix de Bellamy n'était en aucun cas hostile mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que c'était de ma faute, moi et mon espèce que tous ces jeunes était obligé à vivre caché en attendant le fin mot de l'histoire. Je baissa la tête, c'est mot m'avais blessée alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout lieux d'être, il dut le devinée car il se mit en route pour entrer dans l'une des portes en face au premier étages, une fois traversé une chambre apparue devant nous, une légère lumière engendré par une petite ampoule nue illuminais la pièce légèrement, la chambre était pauvre en meuble et qu'une seule photo posé sur la table de chevet faisais office d'objet personnelle, je me rapprocha pour la regardée, c'était surement une photo de famille, Bellamy, Octavia ainsi que deux autre personne était déçu souriant à l'objectif, bras s'en déçu dessous ils souriait les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

« Ici c'est ma chambre toi tu dormiras au déçu comme ça j'aurai un œil sur toi » dit-il en s'approchant d'un escalier en colimaçon en fer cabossé

« C'est vos parents ? » dit-je en prenant le cadre dans mes mains.

Quand je tournai la tête vers lui je regrettai d'avoir posé la question, il vint rapidement vers moi et m'arracha le cadre des mains en me lançant un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires. » dit-il froidement.

Il la reposa durement cachant la photo, puis me refit face, c'est yeux encore plus dure, le marrons naturellement foncé avait tournée au noir ardent comme si des flammes dansait à l'intérieur, il me pris violement l'avant-bras et monta les escaliers me trainant derrière lui, une plainte sortie de ma bouche alors que je peinais à le suivre sans trébucher, sa colère devint contagieuse car je me mit a fulminer intérieurement, une fois monter en haut il me balança dans la salle.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » rugit-je en me rapprochant de lui directement.

Je le poussa rageusement par la poitrine et il recula de quelque pas me foudroyant toujours du regard toujours aussi ardemment.

« Tu restes la et tu resteras la » dit-il froidement.

Il fit demi-tour et sortie de la chambre, rageusement je courrai dans sa direction au moment où j'allais réussir a le toucher il ferma la porte, je rugis derrière et frappa plusieurs fois dessus.

« Liberté hein ? » criai-je à travers. « Tu ne pourras jamais me laissée ici éternellement ! »

« Tu sortiras quand je le déciderai ! » dit-il aussi rageusement.

Je frappai une nouvelle fois et me retourna pour enfin glisser au sol, j'entourai mes bras autour de mes genoux et rentrai ma tête dedans. La colère partie bien vite pour laisser un calme oppressant qui me mettait mal à l'aise, cette chambre de ferraille était bien pire que ma prison de pierre.

Je soufflai un bon coup.

 _La liberté hein ? Pour m'enfermé une nouvelle fois._

* * *

 **et voila la fin ! elle vous a plut ? avez vous remarquer le petit clin d'œil pour la capsule de voyage des 100 ? leurs première base ? je ne pouvais pas raté un moment pareil ! j'espère que vous visualiser bien l'endroit, les dessins arriveront au plus vite je vous le promet !**

 **donc petit récapitulatif !**

 **l'arriver de Jasper en pleine dépression, la gourde d'Octavia qui se transforme en rumeur et force Clarke de déménager, nouvelle environnement, Bellamy plutôt détendu, une photo de famille, Bellamy pas très content qui enferme Clarke.**

 **bizarre nan ?**

 **bref dite moi ce que vous en pensez ou si vous voulez parlez de n'importe quoi je suis la !**

 _ **dans le prochain chapitre** **:**_

 **changement de point de vue avec une jeune machanicienne qui decouvre le repère des 100 et qui aura du pain sur la planche.**

 **passer une agréable soirée/ journée (tout dépend de quand vous voyez mon chapitre)**

 **on se voit au prochain chapitre !**

 **koopapa**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjours/ Bonsoir !**

 **ne me lancez rien s'il vous plais je vais tout expliquée !**

 **pour commencer, ce chapitre ma mit des bâtons dans les pieds (oui je sais normalement c'est roues mais bon.) et j'ai eut beaucouuuup de mal a le finir (c'est a dire il y à une semaine.) je l'est recommencer plusieurs fois sans pourtant m'enchantée, puis en ce moment j'ai de gros problèmes familiaux qui me prend toute ma tête donc je n'y est pas pensée et je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de la continuer en sachant qu'il allais me prendre la tête encore une fois, apres j'ai eut ma semaine d'épreuve: lundi 6h, mardi 3h, mercredi cours normaux, jeudi 4h et vendredi 2h. je n'est donc eut encore moins le temps d'y pensée ! puis premiere semaine des vacances je suis partie dans ma maison de famille qui est au fin fond d'un trou perdue sans réseau n'y internet ce qui a put me donner le temps de bossée pour l'école mais aussi mes chapitres, je me retrouve maintenant a écrire le chapitre 17 ! vous aurez donc les prochain chapitre dans les temps !**

 **donc voilà ! bref !**

 **avez-vous vue les dernier épisodes de the 100 ? de toute les séries que j'ai regarder ou que je suit, je n'est jamais autant pleurée sur l'épisode 12, jason rothenberg est tout de même assez barbare pour nous donnez une si tragique et dramatique saison tout de même ! MAIS n'avez-vous pas remarquer que la fusion que j'ai de The Host et de la série ressemble étrangement a la saison actuelle ? parce que a part une IA tout se ressemble ! des organisme qui prend le controle de ton corps et de ton esprit, si'nplante dans le cou, des filament qui s'introduit dans ton cerveau, une gentillesse trop bizarre (regarder ALIE elle joue tellement bien le rôle de système informatique stoïque sans aucune émotions.) et enfin ceux qui arrive a se battre contre l'organisme (raven). j'était tellement heureuse de savoir ça !**

 **j'aimerais vous remerciez pour tout vos messages il était super cool, franchement les gens vous gérez le pâté ! vous aime trop !**

 **Bref ! pour ceux qui ont qui repris les cours ou le travaille je vous souhaite bon courage et pour ceux qui sont encore en vacance (mon cas) et bien profitez bien, car c'est malheureusement deja bientot la fin !**

 **bon j'en est fini de mon gros pavé je vous laisse a votre lecture on se retrouve en bas,**

 **bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Apres le départ de Clarke et de Bellamy, j'aidais Octavia à calmer Jasper qui nous repondis par un coup d'épaule rageur et partie nous laissant toutes les deux.

« Pourquoi tu voulais laisser Clarke et ton frere ensemble ? » dit-je enfroncant les sourcils devant le sourire malicieux de la jeune Blake.

« Parce que depuis que vous être arrivé Bellamy à changer et je crois que c'est grace a Clarke, il est plus… moins… ennervant, comme si il la soulageait d'une façon inconnue, étant le chef des 100 il a beaucoup de charge et il en a trop sur lui, tellement que quelque fois il devient inssuportable que sa sois avec moi comme avec les autres. Mais, depuis qu'il doit s'occuper de Clarke il est plus supportable… et puis il me laisse tranquille. »

Je sourie, effectivement ca devrais etre une bonne chose.

« Donc tu laisses Bellamy se défouler sur elle ? » dis-je.

« Disons qu'il se défoule dans le bon sens. »

« Il y a un bon sens ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Tu m'a compris. »

Je rigolai et nous partîmes de la salle direction de la grotte principale. Unefois arriver Kane vint nous voir en trotinant l'air plutôt stressé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe futur chancelier ? » dit Octavia quand il vint a nos côtés.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît O' » dit 'il en la regardant d'un air autoritaire mais dont le petit sourire montrait qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Bas quoi c'est vrai ! Pour les prochaine election tu seras surment le prochain chancelier car tu en fais bien plus que Jaha. »

« Chancelier Jaha s'il te plaît et non, il en fait beaucoup pour l'Arc, il est juste plus discret. »

« Dit s'que tu veux sa ne change rien pour moi. »

« Bref, je n'étais pas venu vous voir pour parlez de ça. Raven, Wick veut te voir il a besoin d'aide. Et aussi Clarke va devoir changer d'endrois, les rumeurs on vite fait le tour de la ville et certain ne sont pas tres heureux de sa presence. »

« C'est déjà fait, Bellamy la enmener cher les… 100 ? » dit-je en froncant les sourcils. « Pourquoi Wick a besoin de moi ? »

« Très bien, parfait, même si j'aurai préféré l'avoir à l' œil Bellamy à l'air de ne pas vouloir la lacher malgres c'est plainte incéssante. Tout ce que ma dit notre mécano c'est qu'il avait besoin de toi, peut etre pour sa prochain connerie en tout cas il me parle souvent de toi, tu as l'air de lui avoir tapé à l' œil. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel exaspéré, cet homme que dit-je ce gamin ! Était une boule d'insupportable à lui tout seul.

« Je vais voir ça, Octavia je te laisse on se voit plus tard. »

« T'inquiète, va rejoindre ton preu chevalier. » dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je soupirai en laissant un petit sourire sortir et partie vers le garage. Une fois arriver je trouvai Wick la moitié de son corps dans le capeau de la voiture. Je me raclai la gorge pour annoncer ma présence, il sursauta et se tapa la tete sur le capot, il grogna en sortant de la bouche de la voiture. Il allait jurer quand il me vit, sa mauvaise humeur fondit comme neige, le remplaçant par un sourire trop radieux pour moi.

« Salut ma belle ! Tu as fait vite ! Je t'ai manqué ? » Dit-il en mettant une main pleine de cambouis sur la hanche en levant un sourcil.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » dit-je dans un demi soupire.

« Comment va Clarke ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien vue ce qui tourne autour d'elle sa doit pas être facile pour elle, la pauvre, je parie que vous l'avez emmené cher les 100, elle sera en sécurité là-bas. »

« Bellamy la emmener. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? »

« Ma mère à été elle-même prise par une âme, mais quelque fois le côté humain peut faire surface et l'âme se met a cherché ce qu'il le manque, je suis resté plus de trois ans auprès d'elle avant que nous soyons trouvées par les patrouilles et qu'elle soit emmenée pour être remplacer par une âme plus forte. Elle s'appeler Herbe-qui-voit et elle été ma deuxième mère. Et malgré ce que les habitant de l'arc disent les âmes peuvent aussi avoir un cœur et des sentiments… et je sais qu'on peut vivre en harmonie ensemble. »

Mon cœur c'était serrée en écoutant ces dirent, il me racontait son passé sans aucun remord n'y émotions, comme si il l'avait dit tellement souvent que plus rien ne le touchait, une chose que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'approchais de lui alors qu'il avait la tête baissé triturant ses outils et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Nous avons tous vécu de chose dur, ce n'est pas en y repensant que ça va s'arranger. »

Il me regarder et me sourit.

« Tu as raison. Bon ! Maintenant que tu es là j'ai deux chose, sois tu m'aide à mettre mon nouveau pot d'échappement qu'on vient de me donner sois je t'emmène voir les 100 et Clarke au passage. »

Je lui souris.

« Faisons les chose dans l'ordre. » dis-je en me rapprochant de la voiture pour voir l'intérieur.

« Dans ce genre de cas c'est là où tu t'avances vers moi et que tu m'embrasse fougueusement et je porte sur la voiture pour- »

« Ne rêve pas trop Wick, je regarde ta voiture, on met le pot d'échappement et tu m'emmène voir Clarke. »

« Bien my lady. »

Apres plusieurs heure à essayer de placer l'engin dans la voiture on remarqua bien vite que la pièce n'était pas bonne pour le véhicule se fut déçu et frustrée que je suivis Wick à travers le dédale de tunnel, la végétation apparus rapidement et la grotte a la tour de métal apparus devant nous. Bientôt des personnes vinrent nous voir parlant à Wick pour lui demander des réparations.

« Demander aussi a Raven elle adore mettre les mains dans le cambouis » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et fut emmener par un groupe de jeune qui me parlait tous en même temps pour les aider.

« STOP » criai-je au bout d'un moment alors qu'un mal de crane s'insinuait sournoisement.

« Chacun son tour s'il vous plaît. »

Et c'était reparti, le vacarme repris de plus belle jouant à celui qui parlait le plus fort pour que je puisse les entendre. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage alors que la colère montait doucement mais surement en moi, Wick allait me le payer. Soudain du mouvement se fit derrière la foule et Bellamy arriva à mes côtés.

« Sa suffit maintenant retourner à vos boulot elle viendra vous aider plus tard ! » dit-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Le monde s'effaça petit à petit et je poussai un soupire et regarda le nouvelle arrivant.

« Désolé, normalement ils sont plus sympa mais disons que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de mécano dans le coin donc des qu'il y en a un qui vient nous voir tout le monde court. »

« J'ai vue ça. » dis-je avec un petit sourire. « Dit moi, ou est Clarke ? »

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma instantanément, c'est yeux couleur bois devinrent aussi noir que c'est pupilles.

« Elle est dans sa chambre. » dit-il d'une vois froide.

« Je peux la voir ? » dis-Je en levant un sourcil.

Il ne me répondit pas et partie vers la tour de métal, je le suivis sans lui demander si je le devais ou non. On rentra à l'intérieur et je fus émerveillée par l'architecture intérieure. On rentra dans une pièce que je devinai comme une chambre et monta des escaliers, là, il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvris, soudain une tempête blonde arriva en face de Bellamy et le gifla. J'ouvris grand les yeux quand je vis la lueur de haine dans ces yeux, rien à voir avec une âme normal.

« Sa c'est pour m'avoir enfermé dans la chambre ! » cracha-t-elle.

Je froncis les sourcils et regarda Bellamy qui la regardais froidement.

« Tu la enfermé ? » lui demandai-je.

« Vous voulez que je la protège non ? » me dit-il d'une voix glaciale. « Eh bien voilà. Maintenant je vous laisse avant que je ne fasse un meurtre. »

Il pointa du doigt la jeune blonde l'air menacent.

« On en a pas fini nous deux. »

Pour toute réponse elle lui fit un doigt avant de rerentré dans la pièce. Je la suivis toujours perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Il ta enfermé ? » dit-je plus pour moi-même.

« Qu'elle culot il a de me parler et me traité comme ça ! » dit Clarke en faisant les cents pas.

« Calme toi princesse, il voulait ton bien… enfin je crois. »

« Mon bien !? Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est regarder une photo ! Et il m'a poussé ici et enfermé avant que tu n'arrives ! Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Quand est-ce qu'on part ? J'ai toujours mon objectif ! Rejoindre Niagara falls et vivre tranquille loin de vous et des mien ! »

« Clarke calme toi, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va s'arranger ! Je vais parler a Bellamy et pour l'instant ton plan tu vas pouvoir l'oublier un moment car nous sommes coincer ici ! »

La jeune blonde s'arrêta et s'assis sur son lit avant de mettre son visage dans ces mains.

« Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'on m'oublie… »

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et m'assise a ces côtés et posa une main sur son dos pour la consoler. Nous restâmes plusieurs minute sans bouger réfléchissant comment nous allons faire pour survivre ici. Bientôt des pas ce fit entendre sur les marche et Octavia apparue, elle nous vit et poussa un soupir.

« Vous êtes là, dieu merci ! » dit-elle en trottinant vers nous. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à mon frère mais il est furasce. Bref ! Je suis pas la venue pour parler de lui, vous voulez faire un tour, je suis pose que vous n'avez encore rien vue d'ici ! Vous allez voir c'est le paradis. »

Elle ne nous attendit même pas qu'elle descendait déjà les escaliers en trombe, puis nous cria de descendre, je regardai Clarke qui regardais c'est chaussures l'air abattue. Je mis une main sur son genoux et le pressa doucement, elle posa les yeux sur moi et me sourit gentiment, je le lui rendis et me leva et l'aida à faire de même. Nous descendirent enfin et vus la jeune Blake trépignée sur place un sourire enfantin sur le bout de ces lèvres fine et bien dessinée.

« Aller, aller ! » dit-elle en sautant sur place existée.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre puis du bâtiment pour nous retrouver dans la grande salle. Le monde était moins présent et un doux couché de soleil envoyais c'est dernière rayon à travers les plantes de l'entrée de la grotte qui réchauffais d'une douce chaleur l'endroit. Une bouffer de douceur et de calme me pris et j'avais juste envie de m'assoir a même le sol et de ne rien faire.

« Ici c'est la grotte principale » dit octavia en tournant autour d'elle pour nous présenter l'endroit. « On l'appelle aussi le jardin, c'est ici que tout le monde passe le plus clair de son temps. Ici, on construit, on fait à manger, on mange, un fait la fête… en gros on fait tout sauf dormir, a par en été ou le vaisseau devient trop chaud pour supporter. »

Elle nous fit en rapide tour des lieux nous montrant le coin de fabrication, les rangements et la cantine autour du feu principal. Alors qu'elle nous amenait vers un tunnel qu'elle expliquait comme les bains qui par rapport à l'Arc était mixte, un groupe de jeunes gens vinrent nous voient, trois garçons dont un que je reconnaissais comme Jasper, l'un était petit, à l'origine asiatique, les yeux sombre comme ces cheveux l'autre était bien plus grand a la peau mate, ainsi qu'une fille aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marrons.

« Salut Octavia » dit la jeune fille. « Tu nous présente les nouvelles ? »

« Bien sûr ! Les gars voici Clarke et Raven, les filles voici Jasper, Monty, Miller et Harper. »

Je l'ai regarda et leurs sourient, ils me le rendirent gentiment, mais ce n'était pour moi que je m'inquiétais, je regardai Clarke qui avait la tête baissée évitant tout contactes visuel.

« Alors c'est toi la nouvelle âme ? » dit harper a la blonde.

Je la vit sursauter et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, mes muscles se tendirent prêt à la défendre au moindre signe de danger.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on en héberge une, mais ne le dit pas à l'Arc ont risquerai de gros problèmes sinon »

Elle nous fît un clin d'œil alors que le reste de la troupe a par Jasper acquiesça en souriant. Je vis alors la jeune âme lever la tête et leurs fit un gentil sourire pas très rassuré. Nous nous miment alors tous ensemble sur un tronc autour du feu alors que la nuit tombais doucement nous laissant avec une douce chaleur malgré l'hiver mordant, le monde fut rapidement rassembler et les repas fut servi dans une ambiance tout aussi chaleureuse. Les rires fusaient, les cris de joie, les bavardages allais bon trains donnant à cette grotte un aspect festif et magique, après avoir fini de manger, quelque jeune sortir des instruments fait mains et commencèrent à jouer des aires endiablés qui fit danser plus de la moitié.

« Ça change de nos musique électronique qu'on écoutai avant » dit Miler à nos côtés. « Mais vue qu'on utilise l'électricité que pour la lumière nous avons dû faire avec et puis sa dépayse, sa donne plus envie de faire la fête et d'être ensemble. »

La musique résonnait comme un doux massage à mes oreilles, je fermai les yeux pour appréciée le moment, je glissai du tronc pour que je puisse m'adosser dessus, ma tête bougeais doucement en rythme et mon esprit ce fit plus voluptueux se battant entre l'idée d'aller danser et de dormir en même temps.

« Alors je voie que tu apprécies l'endroits ! »

Je sursautai et ouvris les yeux précipitamment et vit Wick a quelque centimètre de mon visage.

« On pourrait presque s'embrasser, tant pense quoi ? » dit-il en souriant bizarrement.

Je mis ma mains sur son visage et le poussa de toute met force alors que le mien chauffais dangereusement. Il tomba en arrière les fesses en premier, il me regarda au début surpris puis fut pris d'un fous rire qui fut communicative a tout le monde prenant Octavia, Miller et Monty en premier puis se fut Clarke et Jasper qui sourit sans pourtant sortir de son, puis vint mon tour où un gloussement sortie promptement avant de se transformer en rire. Ce fut sur cette bonne humeur collective que nous nous mîmes a parlé conversant de tout et de rien. Au bout d'une heure Bellamy vint nous voir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant Clarke l'air toujours aussi sévère.

« Il est temps de repartir » dit-il à l'âme qui perdue doucement son sourire.

Lentement elle se leva et après nous avoir dit bonne nuit à tous, suivie le jeune Blake jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher aussi. » dit Jasper. « Demain nous sortons dehors il faut qu'on soit en forme. »

Sur c'est mots tout le monde se levèrent et partirent chacun de leurs côtés vers leurs appartements. Je restai toute seule pantoise sans savoir ou aller, ce fut Octavia qui vint me voir en souriant.

« Ils ne ton toujours pas donner de chambre ? Vient, tu vas dormir chez moi le temps d'avoir quelque chose, de toute façon ma piole est trop grande pour moi. »

Je lui souris et la suivie jusqu'au vaisseau, nous montâmes des escaliers pour atteindre le premier étage et nous arrêtâmes devant une grosse porte des mêmes matériaux de la carcasse. Je rentrai et vit une chambre identique à celle de Bellamy ou encore celle de Clarke. Elle sortit quelque couverture d'une armoire et les posa sur un canapé en face du lit auquel elle s'affala paresseusement. Je fis mon lit de croisière et m'allongea, me roulant dans les couvertures.

« Dit moi Raven » commença Octavia qui se tourna vers moi. « Pourquoi tu es avec Clarke ? »

« Je lui ai sauvé la vie, j'ai compris que malgré cet aire stoïque et supérieure, elle est très naïve, sensible et a besoin de quelqu'un avec qui elle peut s'appuyer. Et je crois que moi aussi, même si elle n'est pas le meilleure exemple en sachant qu'elle est une âme. Depuis la mort de ma mère je n'ai eu personne a met côté et devenir solitaire peu nous faire faire des erreurs qui en ces temps peu nous être fatal et puis malgré le peu de temps à être passé avec elle je me suis attaché à sa fragilité qu'elle veut cacher a tout pris. »

Il eut un long silence. Puis le rire de la jeune Blake résonnât.

« Si seulement mon frère pouvait t'écouter ! » dit-elle. « Il devrait vraiment en prendre de la graine. »

Je sourie aussi, puis le sommeil me tira les paupières vers le bas enveloppant mon corps dans une brume de confort. Et je m'endormis.

* * *

 **et bien c'est une fin trop basique qui montre bien a qu'elle point je savais pas quoi mettre que ce chapitre ce termine.**

 **j'espère qu'il vous a plus, pour ceux ou ce n'est pas le cas dite moi pourquoi s'il vous plais, et je vous en pris ne partez pas je vous promets les prochains bien plus long (l'un d'entre eux fait a peu près 20 words) et bien plus cool et pour les Bellarke Shippers vous ne serrez pas déçu !**

 **dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **changement de point du vue rapide, un réveille sportif, une surprise pour Raven et des courbatures pour Bellamy (je vous laisse deviner ;) )**

 **voila c'est sur c'est mot que je vous laisse pour le prochaine, n'hésitez toujours pas a mes laisser des petits messages sur ce que vous en avez pensez c'est super cool ! désolée encore pour mon retard inexcusable et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ou dans quelque jours !**

 **a la prochaine !**

 **bonne journée/soirée a tous !**

 **koopapa**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjours/Bonsoir chère lecteur !**

 **c'est en cette superbe journée que je vous donne ce chapitre long de 6 000 pages Word et de 12 pages !**

 **j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme moi je me suis éclater a l'écrire.**

 **je n'est pas grand chose a dire a par que je vous souhaite une excellente lecture a vous tous et on se retrouve en bas pour faire le point !**

 **JUSTE ! je tien a vous prévenir ! il y aura un changement de point de vue entre temps, je vous l'informerais pour ne pas que vous soyez perdue !**

 **Bonne lecture a vous !**

* * *

 _point de vue Clarke:_

Quand je me réveillais, je fus surprise par l'espace que j'avais, ayant toujours vécu dans des endroits miteux à dormir a même le sol avec la plupart du temps mes habit comme seule couverture, sentir un lourd drap sur moi m'oppressant, mes jambes était entortiller dans la masse m'obligeant à bouger dans tous les sens pour sortir non sans une certaine panique, malheureusement mon remues ménage me rapprocha du rebord du lit et me fit tomber à la renverse me cognant la tête contre le sol en béton. Je me mis à gémir de douleur alors que mon corps encore endormie pensait à sortir de la couverture, la porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup et je levai la tête oubliant momentanément ma prison en tissu. Devant moi se trouvait Bellamy, torse nue, les cheveux en bataille qui me regardait l'air tout à fait surpris, pour toute réponse je lui souris et repris mon chemin vers la liberté de mes mouvements mais après quelque secondes de tortillement je m'arrêtai complètement essoufflée et posa lourdement la tête sur le sol en signe de résignation. J'allais mourir saucissonné dans mon drap de lit… qu'elle mort stupide. Alors que j'acceptais mon sort funestement ridicule j'entendis rigoler à mes côtés, je tourna la tête, j'avais complétement oublié le jeune Black qui se tenais les cotes hilares, son corps qui était amplis de spasmes tellement il rigolait, corps qui sois dit en passant était d'une musculature impressionnante et incroyablement beau, des muscles apparaissant sans trop l'être mais dont la carrure faisait toute la différence, une peau olive parsemé de légères taches de rousseurs, des bras épais qui pourrait faire trois fois le tour de mon corps en manque de nourriture, des jambes athlétiques et puissante et je n'osais imaginer son dos… une envie soudaine de prendre une feuilles et un crayons et de le dessiné me pris, sensation qui n'arrivais que rarement, la plupart du temps quand je découvrais un endroits , des paysages qui me coupais le souffles, des moments que je voulais graver dans ma mémoire et sur le papier et Bellamy ce matin-là en faisais partie, les petites fusettes sur ces joues quand il souriait, c'est yeux rieur et brillant, ces taches de rousseurs qui s'éparpillais légèrement sur ces pommettes et c'est cheveux qui partait dans tous les sens qui lui donnait un air innocent, sauvage et décontracté. Mon visage se mit à chauffée subitement quand je me rendis compte que je mettais perdue dans ma contemplation. Il s'approcha de moi toujours en souriant et me défit en quelque tour de bras mon corps des draps, ces mains calleuses prirent mes chevilles pour les guidés vers la liberté, mais je ne pouvais penser qu'au toucher brulant qu'il me prodiguait. Une fois fini je me retrouvai assise appuyer sur les bras regardant Bellamy qui était à genoux à mes côtés.

« Je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un se perdre dans une couverture. » dit-il en souriant en coin.

Je fis une petite moue et croisa les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une aussi grande couverture. » dit-je dans ma barbe.

« vraiment ? » dit-il moqueur mais dont un soudain sérieux était apparu.

« Avant je dormais a même le sol sans aucun drap pour me couvrir, donc… ça fait bizarre d'avoir un truc aussi lourd et grand sur soi. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu vie comme ça ? »

« je dirai a peut près deux ans, je n'ai plus compter au bout d'un moment sachant que je risquerai d'être comme ça pendant un bon bout de temps. »

« Deux ans ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Disons que… l'un des miens voulais des réponses que je ne voulais pas donner, l'humain dans ma tête n'est peut-être plus là, j'ai tout de même gardé son humanité. »

« Dit moi, dans ton monde, tu es une femme ? » il me regarda l'air intéressé et curieux.

« Disons que nous n'avons pas les même formes que vous avec femelles et mâle, nous il y a les reproducteurs et les nourricières, celle qui met au monde notre espèce, en donnant une partie de notre mémoire, tout ce que nous avons vécu nous le donnons à nos progéniture et nous disparaitrons. Moi je suis une nourricière, ce que vous appelle sur Terre la race femelle enfin, les femmes. »

Il me regarda et me sourit, je n'avais jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi intéressé par mon monde, c'est yeux brillait d'une lumière inconnue, comme une flamme qui ne cessait de grandir jusqu'à m'atteindre et me réchauffer doucement. Pendant plus d'une heure Bellamy me posa des questions sur mon monde ainsi que les autres planètes que j'avais visitées. A la fin il se leva et me demanda de le suivre, nous descendîmes les escaliers pour rentrer dans sa chambre, il ouvrit une armoire et pris quelque vêtement et me les tendis.

« Ce sont les miens mais nous te trouverons bientôt quelque chose qui tira mieux. » dit-il en souriant.

Je les regardant, un débardeur noir et un gilet gris, rien de bien extravagant mais qui rien qu'au toucher me donnait envie de me peloter dedans, enfin j'allais être dans quelque chose de chaud.

« La terre nous donne une très bonne isolation du froid, tu te rendras bien vite compte que la température y est largement supportable. »

Je n'attendis pas une seconde et enleva mon pauvre haut me retrouvant en soutient gorge devant lui, je vis ces pommettes prendre une couleur rosé et son regard se posa sur mon corps frêle et en manque de nourriture. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi, je le suivie du regard ne comprenant pas son comportement. Il posa ses mains sur mes cotes largement exposé et me regarda.

« C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as bien mangé ? » dit-il gravement.

« Quand j'étais une bonne et sage petite âme sans histoire. » dit-je dans un souffle alors mes souvenirs faisait surface violement et douloureusement.

Je posai une main sur ma tête en grimaçant.

« Et combien de temps environs ? »

« Je… deux ans voir trois. »

Ma tête me tapais violement, des images, des souvenirs, charlotte au sol une balle dans la tête, la traqueuse qui tire sur mon ancien corps, la misère, la faim, les froid, la mort… je grimace de douleur alors que les flashes font des allées retour me laissant aucun répit. Je me mis à gémir et tomba à genoux, mes mains se plaça sur mes oreilles et je posai mon front au sol alors que je poussais des cris. Je voulais faire taire toutes ces voix, ces coups de feu, effacer ces images, ces monstres. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux alors que je les fermais fort de peur de les voir vraiment si je les ouvrais. Je sentie Bellamy se baisser à mes coter et mit ces mains sur les miennes, ils se mirent à chuchoter des mots calme, doux alors que le mot « monstre » ricochais dans ma tête. Le garçon me força à lever la tête et de la regarder, ma vision était flou et tremblante pourtant j'arrivais à distinguer son visage parfaitement et les images s'effacèrent doucement. Je poussai un dernier gémissement alors que le mot « monstre » s'échappa de mes lèvres, il me regarda inquiet et continua à me parler doucement, je ne comprenais pas, je n'écoutais pas mais les notes grave de sa voix résonnèrent dans mon thorax me donnant une douce chaleur et me calmais.

« Voilà, voilà, tout va bien. » entendit-je.

« Je suis un monstre. » dit-je en tremblent que sa sois dans ma voix que mon corps tout entier. « Tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que mon peuple vous a fait, vous ne le méritez pas, nous sommes des monstres. »

Il passa plusieurs fois ces mains sur mon visage me forçant à les regarder, essuyant mes larmes.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, regarde, si tu en étais vraiment une tu ne seras pas là, chez les 100 avec moi. Ecoute moi, la vie est peut-être dur mais ce n'est pas le moment de flanché, Clarke regarde-moi, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es une bonne personne au qu'elle il arrive de mauvaise choses. »

Les voix dans ma tête ne fut plus qu'un simple écho, comme des chuchotements.

« Les voix, les images dans ma tête, elles me font mal. » dis-je en sanglotant.

« Ce sont des souvenirs ils peuvent être dure voir douloureux comme aussi beau et peuvent te donner le sourire, pensent au bon moment que tu as passé, même les plus petit, les plus courts. »

Des images vinrent tout de suite, des paysages, un coucher de soleil derrière une chaine de montagne, une plaine d'herbe grasse et douce, une cascade dont l'eau brillait avec le soleil, l'arrivé dans l'Arc avec les immense édifices en pierre, les tunnels chez les 100 ou la végétations se mélange avec les minéraux, le joyeux gazouillis de l'eau que faisait la rivière, le visage de Bellamy qui me sourit.

Les pleures se calmèrent, la douleur estompa et mes muscles tétanisée se firent d'un seul coup léger et une grande fatigue me pris. Je baissai la tête en soufflant. Les mains du jeune Blake descendirent sur mes épaules alors que ces pouces faisaient des ronds sur ma peau.

« Tu ne contrôle pas encore ton corps. » dit-il doucement.

« Ce n'est pas mon corps ! » dit-je d'une voix forte qui le fit sursauté. « C'est le corps de Clarke Griffin, non le mien. Je ne m'approprierais jamais un corps en sachant qu'il y avait une vie et qu'à cause de moi elle n'est plus là. Même si je sais que Clarke ne reviendras plus, je refuse de me savoir propriétaire de son corps. »

« Je comprends. » dit-il doucement. « Mais que compte tu faire ? Changer encore une fois ? En prendre un autre ? Dans tous les cas cela ne changera jamais, alors oui il a déjà servie mais la jeune fille qui était là n'est plus, donc si tu gardes son corps… c'est comme si tu rendais hommage, te battre pour elle, pour tous ceux qui ont perdu leurs corps. Et tout ça en la gardant, donc même si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit le tient il le deviendra quoi qu'il arrive sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à vivre normalement. »

Je le regardai, bouche bée, ma tête c'était éteinte, plus rien de fonctionnait, aucune images, aucun son, aucune réflexion ou pensées, seulement le visage de Bellamy qui me regardais l'air désolé et le son de sa voix grave et masculine. Je papillonna des yeux, j'étais fatiguée mes membres tremblait encore, je sentis alors le jeune Black se lever et me prendre dans ces bras me soulevant de terre comme si je ne pesais rien, un bras sous mes genoux l'autre dans le bas de mon dos il se dirigea vers les escaliers de ma chambre, mes bras vinrent automatiquement autour de son cou et ma tête sur son épaule, je respira sentant son odeur corporelle, une ancienne senteur de savon, du bois et de pierres sèche, une odeur douce et forte à la fois qui m'enveloppa dans un doux nuage de sommeil, mes yeux se fermèrent d'elle-même mais je me força à rester éveillée.

« Je sais qu'on est toujours le matin. » dit-il. « Mais tu vas te reposer, tu as fait une crise d'angoisse tu dois être exténuée. »

Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête, il me tenu plus fort remarquant que je n'avais plus de prise et que je tenais uniquement grâce à lui. Une fois monter il me posa sur le lit et m'aida a m'enveloppé dans le drap.

« N'essaye pas de te coincé dedans cette fois. » dit-il en souriant.

Je grognai en remontant la couverture sur mon épaule et lui tourna le dos m'endormant d'un seule coup.

 _POINT DE VUE RAVEN :_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, se fut une douleur au dos qui me réveillas automatiquement. Le lit dans le qu'elle j'avais dormie n'était pas très confortable ce qui eut le don de me faire des allers-retours entre le sommeil et l'insomnie toute la nuit, ce fut donc cerné et de mauvaise humeur que je me levai, Octavia n'était pas dans la pièce, ce qui me permit de lui piquer des vêtements, de toute façon quoi qu'elle dise je n'en est rien à faire. Ce fut donc habiller d'un pantalon bleu foncé et d'un pull trop grand en laine usé marrons que je sortie pour aller dans la salle principale, le soleil venais à peine de pointer son nez et commençais déjà à réchauffer la base qui n'avais pas beaucoup descendu en température malgré l'hiver glacial qui se présentait en ce moment. Je me dirigeais vers le groupe de jeune qui comptait Monty, Jasper, Miller, Harper, Octavia ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres personnes dont je ne connaissais pas. Je m'approchai d'eux alors que j'entendis des rires fusés et Monty qui faisaient de grands gestes.

« Et il me regardais la tout au fond et moi j'en avais tellement envie ! Alors je me suis mis à courir de toute mes force mais vous savez quand tu cours c pire encore parce que ça bouge vous voyez ? Alors j'allais encore plus vite mais plus j'avançais plus le couloir s'allongeais et l'autre là-bas qui me lançais des regards aguicheurs et moi qui avais besoin de vider ! »

Monty ferma les yeux comme si ce qu'il racontait le touchais profondément.

« De quoi tu parles ? » dis-je en arrivant la tête encore dans le sommeil.

« Il nous raconte son rêve. » dit Octavia. « Tous les matin c'est comme ça, vue qu'il fait des rêves plutôt bizarre c'est devenu l'attraction du début de journée. »

«Et au moment où je me suis rapprocher » reprit l'asiatique. « Au moment où je pouvais toucher la délivrance, a un centimètre ! Je me suis réveillé ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

« Tu as donc put tout de même prendre ton pied quand tu tes réveillé non ? » dit-je en souriant.

« Oh ! Je n'ai pas de problème avec _ça_ » dit-il en posant sa main sur la jambe de Miller qui se mit à rougir violement. « Non, quand je me suis réveillé j'ai courue au toilette surtout c'était trop dur de ce retenir ! »

« Attend » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était quoi ton rêve ? »

« J'étais dans un couloir et en face de moi il y avait des WC, mais pas les pauvre toilette d'ici, non là c'était bien le truc en porcelaine mais en plus il était tout confort ! Il y avait de la fourrure ultra douce sur la lunette et le dos était chauffant ! Et je ne te dis pas pour le papier… »

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de rire, bientôt il fut contagieux et tout le groupe se mit à rire. Une fois fini le monde se dissipa en parlant joyeusement. Nous laissant, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Harper, Octavia et moi.

« Il n'y a rien de telle pour bien commencé la journée. » dit Octavia en souriant comme une enfant.

Soudain elle me regarda et fronça les sourcils et me pinça la joue. Surprise par le geste et la douleur je sursautai et recula.

« Pourquoi ta fait ça !? » dit-je en me frottant la joue.

« Tu as piqué mes vêtements ! » dit-elle en croisant les bras sur ca poitrine.

« Tu voulais quoi ? Que je reste avec mes anciens vêtements ? Sale et à moitié déchirés ? »

El fit une moue en parlant dans sa barbe, ce que je ne compris pas. Bellamy arriva à ce moment-là, la mine joyeuse et décontracté. Je fronçai les sourcils, hier il était d'une humeur à provoquer une troisième guerre mondiale et là il est heureux comme si il avait pris son pied dès le matin. Ma bouche fit un « O » parfait alors que dans ma tête une ampoule s'éclaira. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est comme ça, c'est toujours bien une partie de jambe en l'air le matin… Pauvre Clarke, elle a dut tout entendre.

Le jeune Black dit bonjours à tout le monde avant d'embrasser le front de sa sœur.

« Ou est Clarke ? » dit-je alors qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler.

« Elle a eu un petit accident ce matin, elle est repartie se coucher. »

Je me levai d'un coup les sens en alerte.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » dit-je en m'approchant de lui. « Si tu lui a fait du mal tu vas -»

« Elle a fait une crise d'angoisse, elle ne contrôle pas encore parfaitement son corps, elle a juste passé un mauvais quart d'heure avec elle-même. »

Je me détendis automatiquement.

« Combien de temps va-t-elle rester ? » dit Jasper avec une petite grimace.

« Le temps qu'elle voudra, le temps qu'elle se fasse oublié par l'Arc, elle est en sécurité ici et personne ne lui ferra quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le jeune Black en pesant son regard sur le garçon qui baissa les yeux.

Il eut un blanc, ce fut le moment ou tout le monde décida de partir travaillés, Octavia me dit qu'elle viendra me chercher pour le midi avant de courir vers un garçon aux cheveux noir et à la musculature caché. Bellamy les suivie du regard et grogna de mécontentement.

« Protecteur ? » lui dit-je en souriant moqueusement.

« Ma sœur, ma responsabilité. » dit-il toujours le regard vers eux.

« Ta sœur, sa liberté aussi, tu devrais débrider la laisse et la laissé faire ce qu'elle a envie. »

« Et d'où tu te crois assez bien pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? » dit-il en me dardant du regard.

« depuis que j'ai l'impression que tu prends un peu trop tes aises a être en charge ici, la couronne que tu portes sur la tête devrais être un peu trop lourde je trouve non ? » répondit-je sur le même ton.

Il ne répondit pas, regardant ailleurs. Un point pour moi ! enfin calmer il m'emmena vers une grotte ouverte sur l'extérieur grâce à un système de bar qui consiste à échanger avec les client tout en restant dans l'entrepôt et d'éviter que tout le monde rentre à l'intérieur, quand je rentra dedans je fus émerveillé de voir toute sorte de pièce mécanique et le câble électrique dans tous les séance, un joyeux fouillis qui me fit sauter d'un endroits a l'autre, regardant chaque morceaux avec un intérêt presque enfantin.

« Cette pièce sert à tous ceux qui ont des problèmes mécanique » dit Bellamy en faisant le tour de la pièce. «Le problème c'est que nous n'avons personne pour nous aider, Wick est le seule de l'Arc et fait donc de rare allé retour pour entretenir nous équipement, je me suis alors demander si tu allais aimée devenir notre mécano perso. »

« J'accepte » dis-je en essayant de contenir mon enthousiasme « jusqu'au départ de Clarke je serai votre mécano. »

« Tu veux vraiment rester avec elle n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Je me suis promis de la protégée, elle a beau faire la lionne incontrôlable, elle est fragile et a besoin de quelqu'un avec qui être en sécurité. J'avoue que pour elle une présence masculine aurai été meilleure mais bon… on fait avec ! »

Il rigola doucement avant de partir me laissant dans mon débarra de merveille. Apres plus de trois heures de rangement j'arrivais enfin à me déplacer dans la grotte avec plus ou moins de facilité. Je demandai a Miller qui par chance faisais partie du groupe de construction de me faire des rangements dans la pierre pour que je puisse mit retrouver. Ce fut alors accompagner que je rangeais tout en analysants avec beaucoup d'attention les objets. Au fur et à mesure j'en appris beaucoup sur la jeune métisse ainsi que sur les 100.

« Ça fait que deux ans que je suis arrivé ici, mon petit copain c'était fait prendre en me protégeant j'ai donc fuit lâchement le laissant avec maintenant les siens, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenue n'y ce qu'il fait mais je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il doit être bien là où il est, il ne vivra pas le calvaire que vie un humain sans âme qui essaye de se cacher. Ce fut Bellamy lors d'une sortie qu'il me découvrit, il avait, accompagné d'un groupe de 10 personnes, enfoncer les porte d'un centre commerciale ou je m'étais caché, ce soir-là je n'ai jamais autant aimé mes yeux, car il m'aurait descendu en deux seconde si je n'avais pas posé les yeux sur lui à temps. Quand je fus amener ici je fus directement transféré chez les 100, en fait ce système permet au adulte de faire autre chose que de s'occuper de leurs enfants, c'est barbare mais tout le monde vie comme ça donc on si habitue très vite. »

« Et donc… Monty et toi… c'est vrai ? Ou c'était pour rigoler ? » Dit-je alors que je testais le taux d'électricité dans une vielle batterie poussiéreuse.

« Disons que, c'est compliquer, nous voulons tous les deux que sa sois du sérieux sauf que… mon passé a fait que j'ai peur de refaire la même connerie, j'aime réellement Monty, c'est pour ça que je veux le protéger quoi qu'il arrive et si il faut que je m'en éloigne, je le ferai. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu auras besoin de faire un si grand sacrifice, vous êtes chez les 100 non ? Vous êtes en sécurité, je pense que tu peux te lâcher et vivre ta vie sentimentale tranquillement. »

« Tu as raison, merci Raven ! Et sinon toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Avec Wick ? » il me fit un clin d'œil et rigola. « Il est beau garçon. »

« Regarde plutôt ton copain au lieu d'avoir la gâchette facile ! » dis-je en rigolant. « Non, Wick et moi somme… partenaire mécanique. Nous partageons notre passion s ! Et puis il est insupportable ! »

« Oui bien sûr, vous partager votre passion. » il partit dans un fou rire qui me fit monter le rouge à la joue. Je lui envoyai donc mon chiffon sale a la figure en rigolant.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Octavia arriva.

« Et bien sa à l'air de beaucoup travailler ! » dit-elle en souriant. « Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« De Wick et Raven ! » s'exclama Miller n repartant dans son fou rire.

« De rien ! » rugit-je mal à l'aise.

« Oh je voie ! » dit-elle en s'assaillant sur le bar. « Alors Wick et toi c'est vraiment sérieux ? »

« Il y a rien entre lui et moi ! » criai-je en lançant mon tourne vise, car oui je ne l'avais toujours pas quittée.

L'outil passa à côté et tomba de l'autre côté du bar et pincer-moi si ce n'est pas une coïncidence au même moment Clarke apparue l'air ailleurs et marchas sur le tourne vie, elle glissa et partie en arrière sauf qu'à ce moment-là Bellamy apparue derrière elle et ce pris la jeune fille tombant avec elle. Ce fut dans un gros bruit que le fou rire de Miller décupla, ainsi que celui d'Octavia et moi. Au bout d'un moment je vis Clarke se levée, assise sur le jeune Black qui avait l'air dans un autre monde. Elle se frotta le crane en gémissant, je m'approchai d'elle et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle prit le tourne vise et me le tendis en me foudroyant du regard. Pour toute réponse je rigolai et le mit dans ma poche, Clarke alors se tourna et regarda Bellamy qui c'était relever maladroitement, elle mit ces point sur les hanches.

« Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me suit, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un chien derrière moi ! » gronda-t-elle de sa voix clair ce qui ne lui donnait aucune crédibilité.

« Tu es tellement perché en même temps ! » dit-il en s'dépoussiérant. « Tu n'arrives même pas à marcher droit sans tombé regarde l'exemple parfait ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche l'air offusquée, tandis que Miller appuyer sur le comptoir se fendait la poire avec Octavia.

« Bon sa suffit bande de gamins ! » dit le jeune Black mais toujours avec un sourire. « Allez manger, toi aussi Clarke tu ne fais pas exceptions. »

La petite âme fit une petite moue alors que notre petit groupe se mit en route vers le feu ou un doux fumé des viandes grillé avait emplis la grotte. Je marchais au côté de la blonde qui avait le nez en l'air regardant les parois dont la végétation avais pris c'est droit. Un sourire machiavélique vint sur mes lèvre alors que je le regardais, discrètement je mis mon pied devant les sienne et se le pris en plein dedans pour tomber une deuxième fois mais cette fois la tête la première mangeant la poussière. Je remis à rire bientôt suivie par le groupe de jeune derrière nous.

« Bellamy à raison »dit-je en souriant alors qu'elle se relevait prestement. « Tu as besoin de quelqu'un derrière toi pour pouvoir t'aider à marcher parce que là… »

« Oh c'est ne t'y met pas, toi aussi ! » grogna-t-elle.

Le rire resta encore quelque seconde avant de se calmer pour laisser une douce ambiance nous entourés.

« Comme tu vas sinon ? » dit-je en lui souriant doucement. « Black masculin m'a dit que tu as eu un accident tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui, je vais mieux, grâce à lui. » dit-elle alors qu'elle regarda ces pieds d'une étrange timidité.

« Attend, attend. » dis-je en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncée. « _Il_ t'a aidé ? Lui ? Le gars qui ta enfermée dans ta chambre hier ? Qui ta traitée comme une merde ? »

« Raven s'il te plaît, oui, _lui_ , il m'a aidée et malgré le premier aperçue qu'on a eu de lui il est… je ne dirai pas gentil mais… on voit qu'il est près a tout pour que les gens autour de lui aille mieux. C'est un bon leader. »

« Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit au début puis après… »

« après quoi ? » dit-elle en me regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nan rien ! » dit-je en accélérant.

« Raven ! »

Elle me poursuivie et nous arrivâmes devant le feu de camp en riant au éclat. Nous attendîmes le monde derrière qui parlait entre eux, a par la famille Black qui avait l'air de se disputer légèrement. Octavia vint nous voir la marche rageuse.

« Problème de famille ? » dit-je doucement.

« Problème de non liberté à cause d'un frère trop collant qui me gâche la vie ! » dit-elle en lançant un regard noir au concerné.

« Par rapport au gars avec le qu'elle tu es partie ce matin ? »

« Qui ? » dit Clarke se revalant d'un seul coup.

« Ouais… » Dit Octavia qui rougit légèrement. « Il s'appelle Atome, ça fait 2 semaines qu'on est ensemble… enfin 1 mois normalement mais mon frère nous a découvert il y'a justement 2 semaines donc… on essaye de garder ça cacher, en tout cas notre relation qui est loin d'être toute jeune. »

« Mais de qui vous parlez ? »

« Tu dormais Clarke, tu ne peux pas comprendre. » dit-je en lui souriant. « Et puis c'est trop compliquée pour toi. »

« Non mais attend pour qui tu te prend ? Ma mère ? Je sais que je ne comprends pas grand-chose du corps dans le qu'elle je suis mais il peut m'arriver de savoir des choses ! »

« L'amour tu connais ? La sexualité ? Faire l'amour ? » Dit Octavia en levant un sourcil l'air amusée.

« La quoi ? » dit-elle en faisant une tête ressemblant plus à une grimace qu'a autre chose.

Ce qui eut le don de nous faire repartir dans un nouveau fou rire. Les garçons nous rejoignîmes bientôt et nous prîmes chacun notre tour une pièce de viande. « Servez-vous ! Nos groupes de chasse sont revenu les poches pleines ! Donc gros morceau pour tout le monde et supplément riz ou pâtes ! » Dit une jeune fille au forme généreuse, aux joues ronde, aux cheveux d'un noir épais et bouclés et aux yeux d'un bleu gris magnifique. « Mais en échange je veux un bisou ! » dit-elle amenant avec elle une vague de rire.

« Elle c'est Marie. »

Je sursautai et sauta en avant en me retournant, en face de moi se trouvait Wick qui me regardais son affreux sourire coller aux lèvres.

« Tout le monde la respecte, tout le monde l'aime mais personne, malgré son charme incroyable, ne pourrais toucher a un seule de ces cheveux. Surtout quand Cody est dans les parages. »

Il me montra du doigt un garçon à la musculature exagéré, la peau mate mais aux yeux verts foret.

« Ce gars-là, tu vois la surveille depuis au moins 8 mois mais n'a jamais réussi à faire le premier pas de peur de se faire rejeter et pour une bonne raison tu vois malgré qui sois l'une des personnes les plus importante de la colonie ayant été élue meilleur chasseur juste en dessous de Bellamy c'est aussi une âme. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, c'est là que je remarquai –bien en retard- la lueur néon de ces iris trop verte.

« Imagine aimer quelqu'un au point de la regarder de loin sans avoir le courage de lui parler » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors que je mettais mise dos à lui pour pouvoir voir le jeune homme

Un long frisson passa sur mon échine alors que je sentie son souffle me chatouiller l'oreille d'une façon bien trop osé pour être normale. Je me raclai la gorge et partie voir la fameuse Marie faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Oh bonsoir ! » dit-elle joyeusement. « Vous devez être nouvelle c'est la première fois que je voie votre tête et pourtant je connais tout le monde. Mais que vous êtes belle ! Vous avez des jambes à faire damné un saint ma très chère. »

Je rougis devant son regard heureux et lui bredouilla des remerciements.

« Alors ma belle, que voulez-vous ? Pâte ? Riz ? Vous avez pris votre morceau de viande ? Grâce à nos chasseurs de compète nous avons un surplus de nourriture et comme notre réserve garde pas longtemps les aliments nous somme obliger de finir un bon paquet, c'est tellement rare en hiver ! »

Elle jeta un discret regard Cody qui détourna du regard au même moment, elle poussa un profond soupir avant de me regarder en souriant à pleine dents.

« J'ai eu ma viande merci. » dit-je en le lui rendant. « Je prendrais bien un peu de pâte s'il vous plais. »

« Oh mais je tant pris vous pouvez me tutoyée ! »

« Vous de même. »

Elle rit doucement et je fus certaine que c'était le plus beau son que j'avais entendu depuis bien longtemps. Cette fille dégageait une aura de gentillesse et d'amabilité qui en était presque éblouissant, elle rayonnait de bonheur et arrivait à le faire partager à toute personne qui tombait sous son regard de glace. Tout son être était d'une beauté et j'en avais presque le souffle coupé, j'avais qu'une seule envie, la prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais m'en séparée.

Je repartie vers le groupe ou Wick avait rejoint la partie mangeant en pleine discussion qui lui prenait beaucoup de son temps à en voir les gestes désordonné et grand qu'il faisait.

« Et la BOUM ! Une énorme explosion ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez entendus mais n tout j'aie eut peur pendant un moment que ma grotte ne s'affaisse, Bref ! J'ai donc tout regarder une dernière fois et il s'avérait que c'était le moteur que vous m'avez donné, le V6 PRV, il n'allait pas du tout ce qui a provoquez une surchauffe au niveau de la chambre a aire et a tout fait exploser, du coup je dois tout recommencer. »

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » dit-je en m'asseyant à même de sol entre Miller et Jasper.

« Un accident au garage » dit Clarke d'un air intéressée mais qui a en voir sa tête ne comprenais absolument rien.

« Ma voiture ! » s'exclama Wick en levant les mains au ciel. « Elle a explosée ! Ma pauvre Titine na pas aimée la nourriture que je lui ai donné et a vomi bien dangereusement. »

« C'est bien dommage. » dit-je faussement dramatique.

« Mais si il n'y a que sa comme problème nous avons une voiture nous ! » dit Clarke d'un air innocent regardant tout le monde. « Un Land Rover defender 110 si je m'en souviens bien. En plus il reste toute ma nourriture ainsi que des bouteilles d'eaux, des couvertures et quelque babiole. »

« Mais c'est super ça ! Je vais pouvoir regarder a l'intérieure ! La dépiauter et redonner un coup de jeune à ma Titine ! »

« En plus ce que tu viens de dire est super intéressant. » dit Bellamy. « De la nourriture en plus ne nous ferrai pas de mal, surtout si elles peuvent se garder. »

« C'est de boites de conserve et des fruits donc je pense qu -»

« A non ! Là je ne suis pas d'accord ! » Dit-je ne me levant d'un coup regardant Wick. « Ta Titine est morte ! N'essaye même pas de disséquer celle qu'on a si bien volée ! En plus elle est magnifique je ne tolérerais aucun tripotage ! »

« Ma Titine n'est pas morte ! Elle est immortelle ! Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'a pas de mode d'emplois qui dit qu'elle ne doit pas être mit sous moteur V6 PRV ! »

« Parce qu'une voiture normalement est directement acheter avec tout son équipement ! Le moteur intégrer et de préférence un V8 4litres ! »

« Un V8 4litres c'est trop banal ! Ma Titine doit pousser ! Doit envoyer du pâté ! On doit la voir volé presque ! »

« Si tu prenais un V6 PRV c'était sûr qu'elle n'allais pas voler ta voiture franchement ! »

« Bon le vieux couple mécano vous allez arrêter ? » dit Octavia assez fort pour nous calmez tous les deux, donc notre conversation nous avais rapproché au point que nos visage n'était cas une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Moi j'ai toujours rien compris. » dit Clarke en mangeant avidement son assiette remplis de riz et de pâtes.

« Doucement Princesse, je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu as pas manger mais ne t'étouffe pas non plus. »

« La princesse elle t'en merde ! » dit-elle la bouche pleine en le regardant d'un air hautain.

« Voyons m'y lady qu'elle son c'est manière voyons ! » dit Miller une main sur le torse de façon très féminine.

Elle lui envoya un regard noir et lui lança un morceau de riz qui se colla sur son front. Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Bellamy qui la regardait d'un air fatiguer mais souriant. La fin du repas se termina dans la même ambiance et bientôt nous dûmes nous séparés reprenant nos boulot, ce fut accompagné de Miller et de Wick qui voulait voir mon atelier et le critiquer ouvertement que j'arrivai dans mon nouveau paradis. A bout de trois heures Miller nous quitta ayant fini son boulot : tous les murs était maintenant fait de trous assez profond pour pouvoir ranger des pièces. Aider de Wick qui si mettait à cœur joie nous démontâmes chaque objets que regorgeais l'atelier pour pouvoir mettre chaque petit morceaux dans les trous qui les correspondais. Malgré son amours fort pour les blagues stupides et de dragues déplacer il me fut d'une grande et ma fois d'une bonne compagnie. En milieu d'après-midi Clarke suivie de Bellamy vint nous voir pour me prêter mains forte, c'est ainsi que je vis la jeune âme, assise sur les épaules de Bellamy qui sculptais le nom de la nouvelle sois disant « boutique » au bout d'une heure elle m'appela pour me montrer ce qu'elle avait fait alors qu'elle se faisait descendre sans problèmes des épaules du jeune Black. Tailler dans la pièce une jolie inscription à la lettre délicate tout en restant large et lisible « l'atelier Raven ». Une bouffer de fierté monta dans ma gorge tandis qu'un sourire trop grand était à mes lèvre et dont je n'arrivais pas à cacher, cela ne faisais que deux jours que nous étions ici et pourtant j'avais déjà intégrés les 100 avec maintenant mon atelier a moi. Je regardai autour de moi, Clarke l'air très concentrée regardais son œuvre d'un œil critique parlant avec Bellamy qui lui souriant en levant plusieurs fois les yeux au ciel, Wick qui était sorti et venu à côté d'eux faisais la tête en disant que lui n'avait jamais eu un truc comme ça et pourtant sa faisais un moment qu'il était ici. Tout ce beau monde me remplis les yeux d'un léger surplus d'eau me brouillant la vue, je leurs tourna le dos et essuya les larmes rapidement dans un semi sanglot mélanger a un doux rire.

« Raven, tu vas bien ? » dit Clarke inquiète.

« Oui… oui, oui. » dit-je en revenant vers eux. « C'est juste que… sa faisais bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentie ce genre de truc. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » dit Wick soudainement sérieux.

« Je suis heureuse ! » dit-je en riant tandis que les larmes revenait se mélangeant à mon sourire.

* * *

 **et bien voila un chapitre bien long tout rose et tout doux, sa sera comme ça pendant quelque chapitre mais je vais bientôt faire apparaître l'action ne vous inquiétés pas !**

 **alors ! petit résumé du chapitre :**

 **Clarke qui ne sais pas dormir avec une couette, un Bellamy sauveur, une Clarke qui fait une crise d'angoisse, un Bellamy encore sauveur ! et un Raven qui reçoit une jolie surprise de la part de Bellamy et une bonne humeur constante !**

 **j'espère que avez appreciés ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas a laissé un petit commentaire sa fait touuuuujouuuurs plaisir !**

 **dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **une mission dangereuse !**

 **je vous souhaite a tous une agréable journée/soirée. on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.**

 **koopapa**


End file.
